Feather Wish
by 7sodeno shirayuki7
Summary: When the angel Aerith is saved by the human Zack Fair. She decides to grant him one wish but Zack doesn't want it. So Aerith will follow Zack until he makes a wish.
1. A Wish

This is a collaboration fic with Jayd10. So I hope you enjoy it.

7sodeno shirayuki7 – Zack

Jayd10 – Aerith

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: A Single Wish<p>

It was a quiet night in Midgar; the city was silent after the hustle that goes on through the day. For one Zack Fair it was the perfect way to end the day. After another day of teaching new recruits he felt the need to unwind with a long bath and a nice dinner.

Zack checked over his PHS to see if anyone else called during the day. He had a habit of keeping his PHS on silence so it is not a distraction during class. When a shaking in the tree branches caught his attention.

"What this?" Zack asked to himself.

He reached up and saw a small figure; she could almost fit in the palm of his hand. The female figure had brown hair that was kept in a pigtail by a white ribbon. She had a white dress with a gold and silver necklace and earrings. The figure was currently being pestered by a couple of black crows.

He reached out and took the small figure with one hand and shoo-ed away the crows with the other. He placed the small figure on his palm.

"Hey, they're gone now." Zack looked at the figure.

The tiny girl looked at Zack with her green eyes and smiled.

Thank you so much for helping me I really appreciate it" she smiled at him and looked him in his mako blue eyes "My name is Aerith and to repay you I shall grant you one wish." She smiled.

"What are those things behind your back?" Zack asked, completely ignoring the last part.

"Oh! Do you mean my wings?" She smiled at him and started to fly up to his face "You have pretty eyes" She blushed

"Thanks, but what are you?" Zack asked once again. "There are no beings that have wings and talk." Zack began to pull gently at Aerith's wings. "Does it hurt?"

"Ow! Yes that hurts!" She then flicked his nose but noticed that he did not feel it. "I'm an angel," she replied softly and calmly.

"An angel? You?" Zack pointed at Aerith.

"Yes me!" She pouted "Is that not believable?" She asked sourly "And don't point! It's rude" she replied grumpy

Zack turned around and walked away muttering to himself, "I am so going to kick Kunsel's ass tomorrow for putting something in my drink… again."

"Hey!" She fly's towards him and gets into his face "I am an Angel! I can prove it too!" She pouted and looked like she was about to cry

"Yeah right," Zack waved his hand dismissively. "Next you are going to tell me that the crows that were chasing you are demons."

"They were! Please believe me!" She begins to cry "And I can prove that I am an Angel" tears are streaming down her face and she sees that the man looks concerned for her

"Alright, alright." Zack lets out a small sigh; he hated to see girls cry for any reason. "I believe you alright, just don't cry."

"Yay!" She wipes her tears "Thank you! And to show my gratitude I shall grant you a wish" She smiled brightly at him as she said this

"Right," Zack shook his head. The sooner he went to bed the sooner he could wake up. "Just leave it like that. I don't need a wish."

"But I'm showing my gratitude!" She replied with teary eyes "Please it's just one wish" As he said this she gave him puppy dog eyes

"I already have a job, a home, and friends." Zack explained. "I believe in realizing your own wishes not have someone else do them for me."

They finally arrived at Zack's house. The house was just on the outskirts of Midgar. The house had three floors and a large garden filled with roses and peach blossoms. It was close to spring and a beautiful sakura tree imported from Wuntai would almost bloom. Aerith floated around Zack as he open the gates.

Since the Academy where he taught was close to his home it was the perfect walking distance. Zack looked at Aerith as she floated around the garden, looking in awe.

"Wow, it's so pretty here" She exclaimed as she took notice to all the flowers. "Oh what a pretty tree!" She then went to the tree to get a closer look.

Zack let out a small sigh; it would seem that this "Angel" was a bit of an airhead. But he was glad that they could get away from the whole wish thing. He never thought that angels were so... small.

"So how come you are so small?" Zack asked.

Zack watched as he saw Aerith get close to the apple Blossom tree he got as a gift from Banora. the small petals started to bloom right before his eyes.

Aerith smiled at him "well I can be bigger, would you like me to be?" She blushed and she touched a blossom "So pretty" She smiled

"Do I!" Zack said excitedly, he was dreaming might as well go along with it. "I want to see."

"Well you'll just have to wait until morning" she teased and poked his nose "You really are a cutey" She blushed.

"Right, morning." Zack took out his keys and unlocked the door. Might as well go to bed and wake up from this dream. The tiny angel was kinda cute. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Not exactly..." Aerith frowned "Can I stay with you? I'm trying to find someone" She kicked the air as she said this.

_'You're going to be gone anyway in the morning when I wake up._' Zack thought. "Sure, just don't make a mess."

"Yay! thank you!" She then hugged his face "I won't make a mess I promise!" She exclaimed happily

They went inside the house to get ready for bed. Zack placed a couple of pillows and blankets on the guest bed so that the tiny angel wouldn't fall off the bed when she was sleeping. Zack figured that Kunsel must have spiked his drink when he wasn't looking at the end of today. That means that he would have to kick his ass tomorrow.

He went to his own room after leaving Aerith in the guest room. He took off his uniform and went to bed in his boxers. He soon fell asleep knowing that this strange dream would soon go away in the morning.

x-x

The sunlight entered Zack's room the next morning. He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for work that day. When he was done he instinctively went to the guest room to find the tiny angel. When he opened the room he found no one there.

"So it must have been a dream." Zack said to himself; "I guess that I can show my students those advance moves in my hand to hand combat class. And Kunsel is the perfect guinea pig."

He went down to make breakfast when he saw a familiar pair of white wings outside the window. Aerith was outside doing what it would seem to be talking to the birds.

Zack went outside and found Aerith sitting on what it seemed a fully bloomed dumbapple tree.

"Hi sleepy head!" She flew down to the front of his face and smiled at him. "I think I was going to show you something? If I'm correct" She smiled as she said this.

"So that wasn't a dream." Zack muttered to himself. "Yeah, you were going show me your other form."

"Okay," She smiled and then she was surrounded by green and yellow light. A magic sigil of six wings appeared beneath her. As the light got stronger her wings got bigger. After the light show was over Aerith smiled at the man "You know you never gave me your name" She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes so innocently.

Zack couldn't believe it; he stared at the long white wings that seemed to grow with the young lady. She reached around his shoulder. So it would seem that the whole angel thing was true. She was pretty cute though, if she was human then he would ask her out on a date in a second. And it would seem that this girl is a flirt and she doesn't even know it.

"My name is Zack, Zack Fair." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Aerith."

Back to the topic at hand, the angel wouldn't leave him alone until he made a wish and there was the problem.

"Look Aerith, I believe you. Angels do exist." Zack walked over to the hose that was on the side of his house. "But I still don't have a wish so..."

"But!" She was then stopped by him when he put a finger to her mouth. She tossed it aside and started to reason "How about I live here with you until you make a wish" She asked

"Fine, do what you want." Zack started to water the plants and the trees. The sunlight made the drop reflect a rainbow. "I keep telling you though I don't have a wish."

"I think you'll find one eventually" She smiled as she went behind him and she held his hand for a second. "Well I must be off" She exclaimed.

Zack watched as the angel known as Aerith flew off into the distance. If he remembered correctly she said she was searching for someone. He had to get himself some breakfast before he had to go as well.

"This is starting to get weird."

Zack shook his head as he finished cleaning up. He walked out the door and locked the door. Who would believe him that there was an angel living in his house after all.

"I am still kicking Kunsel's ass today." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 End<p>

Well tell us what you think.


	2. Aerith's Day

And its chapter 2 time...

7sodeno shirayuki7 - Zack, Scopio, Minerva, Olmine

Jayd10 - Aerith, Genesis, Sephiroth

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 Aerith's Day<p>

_The Lifestream, a place that is divided into two parts the Heavens and the Underworld. It is always so peaceful and calm at the Heavens; the angels make themselves busy regulating the elements down on Gaia. Currently, there was a huge problem in the Heavens._

_"Emergency!" the alarms screeched around the Heavens. Messengers left and right were scrambling to get their messages through._

_Aerith was busy looking after newborn angels when one of the messengers dropped by to see her._

_"Lady Aerith we have a situation, we need you at once." the messenger bowed in front of Aerith._

"_What's wrong!" she asked confused and scared._

_"You are requested to the Hall of Summoning, it is the Goddess' order."_

_Aerith was shocked; the Hall of Summoning was a sacred place that only the strongest and most important angels could go. That place is where the Goddess, Minerva, would appear to talk to them. Aerith has only gone twice since she was born, both of those times she was with her mentor._

_"I need your response." the messenger waited._

_"I'll go" she responded a little nervous about the situation of being called. She then wondered if she was in trouble, she really hoped that she wasn't. She couldn't imagine the punishment she would get._

_"I shall inform the Goddess of your arrival."_

_The messenger quickly left, leaving Aerith alone with her thoughts. She wishes that she could see her mentor but he hasn't been around that much lately. She wanted him to be there so that her fear wasn't that great. But it was too late for that and now she would have to go a face the goddess on her own._

_Thirty minutes later Aerith was in front of two large doors. The doors were white with a golden pattern on the door. Aerith knocked the door once before they opened, welcoming her inside. The Hall was huge; it was surrounded by pillars and a lake with natural mako. At the center of the lake there was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair and a long white gown. On her back were six wings, which were folded neatly._

_Aerith paled when she saw this person, there was only one angel who had six wings. That was the Goddess, Minerva._

_"Welcome child." the goddess extended her hand._

_"H-hello" Aerith let out graciously but nervous and extended her hand out to shake the Goddess's. She smiled at the glorious woman before her being polite._

_"We have a grave situation and I summoned you here because it involves you as well."_

_"Yes, I am afraid that it will bring you great discomfort." A voice behind her interrupted._

"_Archangel of wind, Olmine?"_

_Aerith looked behind and saw three more angels. One has silver-green hair, she had gray steel eyes and a diamond necklace. The other was a tall man, he had auburn hair and deep blue eyes, unlike other angels this man had a red coat on and a ruby necklace. The last one had long silver hair and green eyes; he had on his neck a sapphire necklace. Aerith recognized all three of these angels. They were all Archangels._

_"What we are about to tell you is of great secrecy." The female Archangel spoke."No one must know outside these doors."_

_"All right." Aerith replied curiously as let the three talk._

_"Aerith," the Goddess spoke again. "Angeal, the Archangel of Earth is missing from the Heavens."_

_Aerith couldn't believe it, her mentor was no longer in heaven. It has been a while since she last saw him but she didn't think that he was really missing. She was afraid what the goddess might do to Angeal if he doesn't return soon._

_"What will happen if he doesn't return?" Aerith asked innocently. She became very anxious wanting to know where her mentor could be. She missed him terribly._

_"The goddess isn't sure what his punishment will be, however..." The female Archangel said while looking away._

_"He will surely suffer the consequences" The auburn man scoffed not wanting to be a part of this but rather reading a book._

_"He'll come eventually Angeal would never leave for good" The silver haired man replied stoically toward the small angel._

"_Archangel of Water, Sephiroth." Aerith murmured._

_"I will give Angeal until the end of this year." The Goddess spoke once again. "If he doesn't return to the Heavens then he will be exiled forever."_

_"Where will he go after he is exiled" Aerith coward scared for her mentor wanting to know where he is._

_"We cannot tell you." Olmine answered for the Goddess. "However we need him to come back, he is our Archangel of Earth after all."_

_Aerith knew that there weren't many places an angel could go. If an angel went to the underworld they would turn to ashes in an instant. The Etoile, the place between the two worlds, it is forbidden to stay there after three nights. That would only leaves..._

_"Gaia" Aerith spoke clearly but softly "Would Angeal have to become human?" Aerith asked innocently but solemn._

_"No," Olmine shook her head. "While he might be in Gaia he can't turn into a human. We all look human without our wings but we are still angels. Humans can see us, if we allow ourselves to but it takes a lot of power to make it to Gaia without the Goddess' help. However, he might be there, that is the only place we haven't check."_

_"Can I try and find him?" the small angel asked with confidence but still timid at heart of being told no._

_The Goddess looked at Aerith before letting out a small smile. "Angel apprentice Aerith, I give you permission to look in Gaia for Angeal, the Archangel of Earth. However I will give you three months to find him, if not then I will place him in exile."_

_"But, but you said he had a year?" Aerith stated a little angry Angeal had lost 9 months. But Aerith was hushed by Olmine. _

_"You really should show your superiors more respect." The auburn man glared at Aerith. She then coward over the man he was scary to her and didn't at all act angelic in the sense._

_"Now, Genesis, do not scare the girl." the goddess scolded him. The angel genesis lowered his head but continued to glare at Aerith. "I am afraid I need you here as soon as possible." the goddess explained. "Three months is all we can spare with your duty."_

_"Oh, well that's understandable" Aerith replied a little embarrassed over her outburst, she still felt Genesis's eyes buring a hole into her skull, he made her nervous. Sephiroth then whispered into Aerith's ear._

_"Don't mind him he's just moody about losing some golden apples last night." he then patted the young angel on the shoulder and went back to where he was. Aerith smiled feeling better._

_"You will leave at once," the Goddess declared. "Find the Angel of Earth or he will be exiled."_

_With that the Goddess took flight leaving the other 3 Archangels and one apprentice in the Hall alone. Olmine gave Aerith a pat on the shoulder as she was leaving. "Don't worry, if anyone can find him it is you."_

_"Thank you" Aerith replied with a smile, she then saw Olmine leave. _

_Then Genesis walked up to her and glared "If you fail to bring him back, you shall receive consequences from me" he then sneered and left quick in step. _

_And the finally Sephiroth, "I hope you bring him back. It would be a shame that he failed to return." He then gave her a small grin, "but I'm sure Angeal will listen to your reason." He then patted her head and left her alone in the hall. _

_"I hope Angeal will listen to me," Aerith frowned then left to say good bye to the other angels._

x-x

It's been almost a week since Zack let in the angel Aerith into his house. Truth be told he didn't mind at all that a pretty girl is staying over. The angel has been busying herself with cleaning and watering the plants in the garden.

"Morning Aerith." Zack looked out the window.

"Morning Zack!" Aerith smiled cheerfully at him water the flowers.

"Come inside and have some milk."

Zack quickly learned that angels cannot eat food that was killed. They feed themselves by the sunlight and milk, strangely enough. He liked Fridays; it was when he taught afternoon classes. Aerith came inside the house and sat on one of the chairs in the dining room. Zack sat on the other side and starting to eat his breakfast.

She looked at him and saw he was more chipper than usual. "Why are you so happy?" Aerith asked with her head cocked to the side. She asked because Zack seemed pretty stoic by nature never too happy or upset.

"Hmm?" Zack stopped eating for a moment and looked at Aerith. "It's Friday, I teach afternoon classes today."

"What's so special about Friday?" she then gave him a confused look

"I can relax on the weekend." he answered, "I like to relax."

"What about the afternoon classes? What special about them?" she asked trying to get to know him.

"They're my advance sword classes." Zack started to eat again. "I want to help others achieve their goals. There is one student in particular that catches my attention. He is small and he looks like chocobo! I only see him on Fridays."

"Oh, is he special to you?" Aerith asked then thinking _'I never would have thought Zack swung that way!'_ she then laughed

"He's..." Zack raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Go on" Aerith smiled a bit teasingly at Zack making him wonder.

"He's like the brother I never had." Zack looked down at the empty plate. "It makes me want to take care of him; he doesn't belong in the academy." Aerith looked at Zack's expression; it was the softest expression that she has seen so far.

"Oh... wow that's really sweet of you Zack" She smiled at him she then asked "Do you have any colleagues?"

"Yeah, I have two that I hang out after classes, Reno: Instructor of the Turks and Kunsel: Materia Instructor." Zack stood up started to wash the dishes. "They are the closest I consider as brothers."

"Oh, that's very nice." Aerith then thought to herself _'Angeal where are you!'_ She then smiled at Zack and thought _'he's so good looking...'_

"I need to head over the academy now." Zack started to gather his bag filled with papers. "Before I go here..." Zack handed Aerith a brass key. Aerith looked at the key with curiosity.

"What's this" Aerith asked innocently as she stared at it and touched it.

"It's a copy of my house key." Zack pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Use that to lock the house if you leave."

"Okay" Aerith smiled at him and then hugged him "Thank you for the key"

"Don't mention it."

Aerith watched as Zack went off towards the academy. Now she had the entire place to herself. Aerith placed her cup on the sink and went to feel the wind outside. She looked at the city that was not that far off.

"It looks so cool." Aerith said in awe, she started to walk toward the city but then remembered she needed to lock the door. After a few tries she finally was able to lock the door and went off to the city.

"I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble." he looked behind one last time before he saw her flying away into the city.

x-x

Midgar was huge and really busy. The cars were honking and the people were walking around. Aerith landed on an alleyway right by Wall Market. She closed her eyes and let her white long gown transform into a white a light blue sundress.

"Wow, so busy" she said in wonder and looked around noticing the many people and cars. But then she remembered she needed to find Angeal as soon as possible. Aerith then started to walk across the street only to be almost run over by a car. "Ah!" She screamed and jumped back.

"Watch where you're walking!" the driver growled before he took off.

"I-I'm sorry" Aerith said sadly taking note not to cross the street. She walked along the sidewalk looking around trying to find her mentor but so far no luck.

Soon it was getting late and the sun starting to set. Aerith could her mentor anywhere. She was so distracted by her disappointment in not finding her mentor that she didn't sense a hostile aura.

"Well, well, well." The tiny figure smirked. "Look what we have here?"

"W-what" Aerith turned around but saw nothing of the sort anywhere. She knew she needed to get home quickly before the sun set, so Aerith set off and took flight back home. However the small figure stood in her way.

"It's been awhile since we last saw each other, right Aerith?"

"W-what do you want!" Aerith screamed scared of this small man before her. "Please just leave me alone!" she then tried to turn around and fly but he blocked her path that way too...

"Now don't be that way, Aerith." The small man started to summon dark violet lightning from the palm of his hands. "I just want to play!" The tiny man fired the lightning bolts.

Aerith summoned a stop spell on Scopio which made him fully stop "Yes! I can escape!" Aerith then went zooming back home to where she was safe. But she suddenly realized. _'He knows where I live! What if he's tries to hurt Zack!'_ Aerith then started to cry she did not want to see Zack hurt. She finally got home.

"You're not getting away Aerith." the tiny man looked at the sun which was about to set. "It also seems like your time is up." The sun finally went down and Aerith felt her power draining off her body. Her full size was slowly shrinking until she was the size of the tiny man.

"This is great, while you are getting smaller." The man started to grow. The man's wings were pitch black. He had short black hair and crimson eyes. He had on black pants and a black jacket. "I am getting bigger." The man's voice was deeper. "Be a good girl and tell me why you are here."

Aerith stayed silent toward the man not wanting to him why she knew better then to talk to a demon. "I'm not talking" Aerith replied scared and cowardly but also brave "You're not going to scare me" she told herself but it did not help her.

"That's too bad."

Lightning started to gather into his right hand. He aimed the lightning at her. Aerith closed her eyes and hoped that the pain would we quick. However a sword landed in between them. The sword absorbed the lightning attack. The man looked at the direction where the sword came from.

Aerith opened her eyes to see that Zack saved her she was so happy that she started to cry "Zack you saved me!" She then hugged the man's shoulder and stayed there as he dealt with the demon.

"Who are you?" Zack glared at the man.

"I guess we'll play again soon." The man waved goodbye before he flew away. Zack looked at Aerith to see if she was alright. "Who was that?"

"Scopio" Aerith sniffed and burst into tears scared for her life and Zack's.

"Why would an angel attack you?" he asked.

She cried even more "H-he wasn't an angel." Aerith tried to calm herself but she couldn't stop crying she was truly scared but she spoke again "H-he was a demon" Aerith cried once again not wanting to be there anymore but in bed. She felt vulnerable.

"A demon?" he was confused, he couldn't understand what was going on. "Come inside and I get you some hot milk."

"O-okay" she stammered, still upset over the whole ordeal.

Zack took the now tiny angel and held her in his arm while he unlocked the door. He wondered what he gotten himself into this time.

He noticed that the tiny angel snuggled herself in his arm. Soon they arrived at the kitchen. Zack placed some milk in a pot and left it to heat up while he gently placed Aerith on the table.

"Now, don't cry." Zack said as he lightly stroked her hair. "Are you going to tell me what is going on or you don't want me do know?"

"It's hard to explain" she sniffed but was not crying any longer. "Angels and Demons never got along."

"Don't worry, explain to me what are you doing here in the first place?" Zack said as he went into the kitchen and placed two mugs, one with hot milk and one with hot cocoa. "I kinda figured that when that demon attacked you."

"I'm here to search for my mentor. He's been missing for three months and I only have two months to find him since I came here to Gaia."

"Is he important?" Zack asked.

"Yes, he's an Archangel" She looked at him and started to cry "I miss him, and no one knows why he left!" Aerith then placed her face in his hands feeling like she hasn't accomplished a single thing since coming to Gaia.

"Now don't start crying again, its making me feel horrible."Zack picked the small angel and placed her on his shoulder. "What's an Archangel?"

"I'm sorry... I miss him so much," she went on "An archangel is a high ranking angel, they also control the elements. There are currently four Archangels; one for Fire, one for Water, one for Wind, and one for Earth." She smiled, "Angeal is the Earth Archangel, and He was my mentor."

"And so you guys think he's in Gaia?"

"Yes" Aerith replied with a sniffle

"But there are other places right? What about the underworld?"

"Angels burn the second they reached the underworld." She sighed "Angeal wouldn't go there, he is definitely in Gaia."

Zack opened the Aerith's bedroom door. He walked over the bed and gently placed her there. Then he took one of the blankets and tucked her in. Aerith started snuggle herself to get comfortable. "Don't worry we'll find him together."

"You mean you're going to help me?" she smiled up at him.

"I don't teach on the weekends so I can help you look for him. Though I don't know if will be useful or not." Zack sat on the edge of the bed. "We will start tomorrow, alright?"

Aerith wanted to hug the man again but she thought he wouldn't appreciate that so she just smiled at him and simply said "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

Zack nodded before he left and shut the bedroom door. Aerith let her mind wonder for a few minutes before she soon fell into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 End.<p> 


	3. Confrontation

A new chapter…

7sodeno shirayuki7 –Zack, Angeal, Demios, Scopio, Hayate

Jayd10 – Aerith, Phobos

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 Confrontation<p>

Zack woke up early that day, the sun wasn't completely up. Since it was the weekend he had no class to teach and had the whole day off. He went downstairs to make himself breakfast. On his way to the kitchen he heard a beautiful humming.

Zack searched for the voice that was making such beautiful music. He wanted to see what made such a beautiful melody. He realized that the song was coming from outside. He opened the door and saw Aerith singing to the plants and the birds.

Aerith stopped singing and turn around to wave at Zack.

"Hi Zack" Aerith called cheerfully to him, she was him wave back it made her smile.

"Was that you singing?" Zack was amazed, "it was really beautiful."

"Y-yes it was" she replied shyly and blushed at has amazement "Thank you" she smiled gently

"Come on inside, I have some milk for you." he signaled with a nod of his head. "After I finish breakfast we will start searching for your teacher."

"Okay" She answered excitedly and ran inside to drink her milk and to soon set off to find Angeal.

Once Zack was done eating breakfast he took his keys from the table by the door. Aerith was curious as to where Zack was going with those keys. They walked around the house until they arrived to the garage. Zack pressed the button on his keychain to open the doors. Inside was a racer motorbike.

"Wow, that's cool looking," Aerith gawked. "But where am I supposed to sit?" she looked at it and thought it was maybe for one person.

"It's called motorcycle and I am going to drive this to search for Angeal." Zack took one of the helmets hanging on the side of the bike. "You will be sitting behind me."

He handed Aerith the helmet. "Also you should change your clothes or else they will get caught on the tires."

"Okay" Aerith then performed another light show of green and yellow and had a cute 2-peice sweat-suit on. "Is this better?"

"Much better." Zack got on his bike. "Put the helmet on and sit behind me."

Aerith sat behind him and put the helmet on like he did and sat there. "Are we going to go?" Aerith asked wanting to find Angeal.

"Wrap your arms around me and hang on tight." He ignited the bike. "We are going to go to Midgar today, that's the closest city to where we are."

"Umm." Aerith wrapped her arms around him and couldn't help but blush as she did, "That's fine" Aerith then felt the engine roar she jumped and then they started to leave the garage and enter the road.

"You feel alright back there?" Zack called to Aerith, the wind was making it hard to hear. ""Isn't this the best!"

Aerith felt terrified, but she did not want to tell Zack that, she didn't know what to say so she just told the truth. "Zack this is kinda scaring me, but the wind does feel nice."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Zack increased his speed. "We'll be in Midgar in 15 minutes."

Aerith held onto him tighter scared out of her mind at how fast they were going she whimpered in reply.

Once they were in the city Zack came to a complete stop at a stop light. He took the minute to ask Aerith how they are going to find this Angeal. "So how do we know that it's him?"

"I'll know, but for you I'll describe him." She smiled and started to give a description of Angeal. "Angeal is really tall like around 6'3, he has black hair that is just above his shoulders, and he has pretty true blue eyes" she felt proud being able to describe her mentor.

"Well that sounds simple enough." they started to move again. "Midgar is a big city so we might take the whole weekend just to see if he is in this city." Zack took a left as they started to search street by street.

She looked at each and every person but had no luck in finding Angeal. Aerith was starting to feel like she was never going to find him. She then laid her head on Zack's back feeling a bit sad.

"Don't feel bad, we'll find him. We still have time before sundown." Zack reassured. "And if he's not here then we will look in another city."

Aerith looked around the city some more becoming tired and wanting to go home but they needed to search for Angeal she then said to herself "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a minute" She then laid her head on Zack's back and was out like a light.

Zack noticed that this was getting them nowhere. He could Aerith's grip on him getting looser. "Aerith don't fall asleep yet!"

"..." She was out cold.

"You're hopeless." They were lucky that they were slowing down when she fell asleep or else they might be trouble. He stopped his bike and planted his feet on the ground. When he turned around he saw that Aerith let go of him. The sun was about to set when Aerith changed form once again.

Zack decided that they would stay in a hotel tonight and tomorrow they would continue to search. He pushed his bike to the nearest inn with one hand and holding a tiny Aerith with the other. He ignored the stares he got from holding tiny Aerith. Most people thought she was a doll.

Once he found a parking spot close the inn he went inside and ordered a room himself. Aerith would have to sleep with him for the night. Once in his room Zack placed little Aerith on the large bed and tucked her in.

He left the room in order to eat something, he hasn't eaten all day. Before he left the room he turned off the light.

"Good night, Aerith." He whispered before he closed the door.

x-x

The next morning Aerith woke up at the same time as usual. She would have to apologize to Zack for falling asleep on their search she was assigned to. She was about to get up when she heard a slight snore coming next to her. She turned around to see Zack sleeping next to her. He seemed so big now that she was in her small form.

Aerith looked at him and blushed "Why didn't you just get a room with two beds" She complained. Aerith then _thought 'what am I supposed to do I'm tiny and have nothing to do'_ she pouted and looked at Zack "I could always sleep some more." She then scooted close to Zack and got comfortable against his body hoping he would not crush but she trusted him, she then fell asleep again.

Zack let out a heavy yawn before he opened his eyes and noticed that Aerith was still asleep next to him. It would seemed that she changed into her adult form in her sleep she the light of the little sun Midgar had hit their windows. _'Maybe we should head back home so that Aerith could soak up sunlight.'_

It's well known that Midgar wasn't known for their clear air. It was usually cloudy and dark. While it made the city cooler in the summer, it does not help in their situation at all. Zack looked down at Aerith once again; she was in her white gown. She really looked cute when she was asleep. It was one of those times that he woke up before her.

He decided go downstairs and eat some breakfast before he woke her up. He just hoped that she had enough energy to keep her adult form until they got out of Midgar and out of sight.

With one last look Zack stood up and put his boots on and left the room and Aerith for just a little while longer.

Aerith woke to find Zack gone, she felt a little sad that he was gone. She looked around for something to do but there was nothing. What she really wanted was some milk and sunlight, but she knew neither of those was going to happen right now.

A soft knock on the door snapped Aerith out of her thoughts. The door opened and Zack came in with a couple cartons of milk. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Aerith blushed at Zack's remark. "I-I'm sorry I fell asleep yesterday." she felt horrible about it, she turned around from Zack's view feeling ashamed about what she did.

"It's alright," he handed Aerith a glass of milk. "Just please don't fall asleep again while we're on the bike. You almost gave me a heart attack. If I have gone any faster we would be in the hospital and I don't know if they treat angels.

Aerith laughed "I'm sorry I almost gave you a heart attack it won't happen again." She then took a swallow of her milk she then felt better.

"Do you think you can handle riding back to my house?" Zack asked. "I want you to take in a lot of sunlight before we come back."

"Yeah, I'm not that tired" she smiled to reassure him

"Sorry for not thinking about this." Zack apologized. "Midgar air isn't exactly clean and you angels are probably sensitive to these things."

"Yeah, but I can handle it!" she then slumped over. "Never mind, that's part of the reason I was so sleepy yesterday." she retorted.

"Can you change into your small form?" he asked.

"Of course I can, but where am I supposed to sit when your ride your bike?" Aerith asked quizzically.

"I'll show you. But first you need to make yourself smaller." Zack took a jacket he bought this morning when he went for milk. "When we get to the bike I'll make sure that you don't fall."

Aerith smiled and did as she was asked and became smaller she smiled up at him bashfully. "So what are you going to do?"

"You'll see" Zack put on his jacket and took Aerith with one hand. He went to the front desk and paid for the room. When they were in front of the bike Zack zipped up his jacket towards the middle. He then placed Aerith inside his jacket. Aerith placed her hands outside the jacket.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes" she replied bashfully, she didn't feel as nervous about it this time. She leaned against Zack to find he had a very nice toned body that was muscular but still soft. She could hear his heartbeat; it wasn't like her mentor's steady drum-like beat. His was more of a cello melody. She smiled at this and then sat down and leaned back against him to take a nap.

Zack felt Aerith falling asleep again. He lowered his speed when they were outside of Midgar. Without Aerith to talk to the ride was short and dull. Once they arrived at his house he poked at Aerith lightly to wake her up. "Aerith we're home."

"hmm... But you're comfy..." Aerith complained. She then woke up inside the jacket against Zack still embarrassed by what she said.

"Come on," he poked again. "We need you to take in a lot of sunlight so that we can go back to Midgar. Don't you want to find your teacher?"

Aerith immediately zipped out of his jacket to take in the sunlight, "I'm sorry Zack" she then whispered "You were comfortable" she looked at him feeling bad once again.

"Don't worry; now soak in as much sunlight as you need. We won't come back until nightfall." Zack reminded her.

"Okay" Aerith was basically sunbathing while they were at home for the short time, it felt nice. "Thank you Zack" she said thankfully.

"I am going to grab a snack and then we'll head off again." Zack unlocked the front door. "Do you want any more milk?"

"Yes please!" Aerith cheered happily as she zipped around feeling energized and as happy as she could be.

Once Zack finished his snack and Aerith her milk they set off again to Midgar. This time Aerith held on tight as Zack increased speed to make it to the city faster.

All day they searched around for this Angeal but no matter where they looked there seemed to be no sign of him. It was getting late when Zack decided that they should end the search for the day. He was about to go faster when a lightning bolt crashed down, causing him to lose control and fall to the ground.

"It seems that our little angel is searching for something." a familiar voice called out from the air. "I wonder what?"

"Where the hell are you?" Zack growled.

"Oww, Zack, I think I'm hurt." Aerith mumbled feeling a lot of pain in her shoulder. She then started to yell at Scopio "Why won't you just leave me alone and let me search for what I'm searching for!" she saw a rock and picked it up, she then threw at the demon.

"We'll get you some cure materia soon." Zack looked at tiny Scopio floating above them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"I am, that half-wit angel is the same size as me." Scopio retorted. "Could it be that you are searching for is one of the, oh I don't know, Archangels."

"What! How did you know?" She looked at the demon with a glare almost as deadly as Genesis's glare. "What do you know?" Aerith asked in a low growl feeling lots of anger toward the demon.

_'Crap, when this girl gets angry she really gets angry.'_ Zack thought as he looked at the two one glaring and the other smirking.

"Phobos, Demios come out." Scopio ordered.

Two black crows flew right beside him they each landed beside him.

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of a demon slave." Demios said.

"You really shouldn't" Phobos snickered at the angel wanting to torture her and pick on her

"These two lovely ladies are my eyes and ears." Scopio explained. "Of course someone with your skill wouldn't detect them."

"Those were the two crows that were chasing you that day." Zack muttered to himself.

"What do you think would happen if the underworld heard that one of their four Archangels is missing?" Scopio continued.

"Don't you mean heaven" Aerith scoffed and glared at the demon hating seeing the sight of him she was disgusted by him.

"Don't correct me, I know what I said!" Scopio growled.

_'This guy is an idiot.'_ Zack thought.

"You're a numbskull!" Aerith yelled she was so pissed off Zack could actually see her veins in her neck. "Tell me what you know now!" She screamed, she wanted these stupid demons gone for good.

"I don't know, should I girls?" Scopio asked his slaves.

"Why should you tell a good for nothing angel who can't do anything without her teacher?" Demios scoffed.

"She can't even perform attack magic" Phobos smirked but was soon hit by a rock. "Oww, that hurt!" she yelled.

"If she can't defend herself then I will protect her." Zack growled as he took another rock.

"You think that a pitiful human is going to protect you Aerith then you are dead wrong." Scopio was surrounded by ten orbs of lightning. "Now die along with that human."

The lightning bolts zoomed into the air and aimed towards Zack and Aerith. She held her hand high and summoned an earth barrier, shielding them both form the attack.

"Stop!" She yelled and performed that magic also. "Zack we need to leave quickly!" Aerith yelled at him scared.

"You did well shield you both from that attack but I am not going to let an angel get the best of me." Scopio growled but then it turned into a smirk. "Lookie here, the sun is going down."

'Shit this is bad, if we don't get out of here were both in trouble.' Zack thought as he watched Aerith turn into her small form while Scopio turned unto his bigger form.

"Oh no oh no oh no" Aerith panicked not wanting this to happen though it was. She started to cry out of fear and sadness, for the both of them.

"It seems that the useless angel is just that useless, isn't that right sister?" Demios said, her appearance changed into a fully grown woman with black short wild hair. her eyes were violet and her skin was pale as a ghost. Next to her was Phobos, she had the same skin color and eyes but with her hair cut in a bob-cut that reached her neck.

"Yes she is sister" Phobos scoffed "Whatever will the poor angel do" She replied mockingly "Bohoho" Phobos laughed but was soon pelted with another rock this time right in her nose hard. "Ow, what the hell!" She yelled.

"Stop laughing at her." Zack threw another rock; it was at times like these take wish he would have brought his materia bracer. "I'll protect her."

"You? Protect that weakling?" Scopio started to laugh. "This is so amusing; it's almost a shame that I will have to eat your soul."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Aerith yelled in a rage "I swear you hurt him and you'll pay!" Aerith started to cry but held back her sobs.

"Yeah right, why don't you disappear?" A large lightning bolt shot out from the sky. Aerith didn't have enough power for one single spell and since the moon was high even in cloudy weather his attack is stronger. There was nothing she could do to save Zack.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to disappear!" She yelled and then jumped at Zack so the lighting would not hit them.

"Aerith!"

Aerith closed her eyes and hoped that it would be over quick but nothing happened. She opened one eye and saw an emerald barrier surrounding them. There was only one person who knew this spell, the gem shield.

"What are you doing here Aerith?" a deep voice said.

"An-Angeal" Aerith asked in surprise she looked to see the man before her looking at her with concern. She then attacked him with a hug "Angeal! I've been looking everywhere for you! "She started to cry the man then tried to comfort her.

"The Archangel of Earth, Angeal." Scopio growled.

_'So this is the man that Aerith was looking for?'_ Zack thought as he watched the two angels. Scopio on the other hand was starting to get annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Don't ignore me!" He let out a furry of violet lightning bolts. It was strong enough that Phobos and Demios had step back. Aerith saw that Angeal wasn't doing anything to stop the attack. She was about to ask why when she heard another voice.

"Panzerschild."

The lightning bolts were blocked by a triangular shield made of dark magic. Aerith looked around and saw the person casting the spell.

The woman looked around 25 or so. She was wearing a black and gold short dress that was a few inches above the knees, a black and white battle jacket and a black midress. On the midress there were golden armor plates. The woman had brown had that reached below the shoulders with a yellow X clip on her right side. What caught Zack's attention were her eyes it was one dark blue one the left and one light blue on the right.

"It seems like a lively bunch over here." the woman smiled a single strand of hair fell in front of her face. "Scopio you need to be careful with that magic."

"What are you doing here!" Scopio growled.

"Who is that?" Zack asked.

"Mistress Hayate..."

Zack didn't know why but Aerith seemed terrified of that woman just who is she that made her petrified in fear? It seems that things have gotten more and more complicated.

* * *

><p>chapter 3 end<p> 


	4. Explanations

7sodeno shirayuki7 – Zack, Angeal, Hayate, Scopio, Demios

Jayd10 – Aerith, Phobos

Bonus points if you can guess where Hayate is from.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Explanations<p>

Zack was confused at the mysterious woman that just saved the three of them from Scopio's attack. Her smile seemed to send chills down his spine. The woman, Hayate as Aerith called her, landed between him and Scopio.

"Aerith tell me who is that woman? Why are you afraid of her?" Zack asked.

Aerith tried to regain some composure but she was so scared she just muttered "That's H-Hayate. The daughter of the king..." she looked terrified and scared she wanted to run but she knew she couldn't

"You mean the King of the Underworld?" Zack watched as Hayate walked closer until she was a few steps away from Angeal. Aerith floated in front of her.

"Do you think there will be a fight sister?" Demios looked at the drama unfold.

"Probably not knowing how much of a coward Scopio is with Hayate" She stated crudely about her master with a smirk. "Always wanting to please her as much as he can." She then looks at her sister "He's such a ass-kisser!" she then laughed

"Quiet both of you!" Scopio growled. "Or I will punish you."

Hayate ignored the argument going on between her servants and focused at the small angel. Aerith started to shake in fear but didn't move from her spot. Zack had enough and stepped in front of Aerith shielding both angels.

"Are you a human?" Hayate asked.

"M-me?" Aerith then thought _'How can she think I'm human? I have wings for crying out loud!'_ "I'm not human. I'm an angel like Angeal" she replied nervous and scared of the woman

"I was talking to the boy, little one." Hayate closed her eyes, "I know you have the _scent_ of an angel."

"o-oh, I'm sorry ma'm" Aerith replied nervous about the woman Aerith never felt this nervous in her life she wanted to be comforted by someone.

"Stop scaring my student Hayate." Angeal stepped in. "She might cry if you keep scaring her."

"So this is your cute student, huh Angeal?" Hayate gave Angeal a soft smile.

Angeal took tiny Aerith in his arms, Aerith hugged him back. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes!" Aerith cried she had missed her mentor so much."Where have you been! Everyone in heaven is worried, Angeal they want to know why you left!" Aerith cried even harder as she was being held by her Angeal it felt nice to her.

"Return to the Heavens and say that you weren't able to find me." Angeal let go of Aerith and started to float in the air, ready to go at anytime.

"W-why Angeal?" she didn't understand what was going on at all. "Are you not coming back?" Aerith's heart bean to sink thinking the worst.

"I have my reasons." he replied.

"Listen little one," Hayate added. "If you want to prevent a war do what he tells you to do."

"An-Angeal?" She looked at him with tear filled eyes "Was it something I did?" she started to cry feeling horrible she didn't want to go back to heaven to tell them she had failed and she didn't want to be hurt by Genesis.

"I'm sorry Aerith; it's not your fault." Angeal started to fly away with Hayate until someone else said something.

"Don't run away coward." Zack took Aerith in his hands and looked up at the angel and demon. "She came to Gaia to look for you; at the very least you owe her a proper explanation."

"Angeal I'm sorry, but please tell me what's happening! Can't you trust me as your student? Do you even consider me a student?" Aerith began to cry she felt sad and angry she wanted to know what was happening and why Angeal wouldn't tell her anything she had to know.

Angeal landed back on the ground and took Aerith from Zack. "I've been a bad mentor haven't I?" Angeal lifted Aerith to look at her eyes. "I had been worrying you to death with my disappearance. Alright I will tell you everything."

Hayate landed next to Angeal and Aerith. "Are you sure she will understand?"

"I want to know everything as well." Scopio added.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Hayate replied.

"Scopio this is obviously between the angels, so can we please get out of here!" She groaned wanting to leave "Hey I'll let you have fun later if we leave right now!" she added with a smirk

"I'll tell your father that you're here." Scopio continued ignoring Phobos' suggestion.

Hayate took out a large paper fan and smacked him upside the head, the force knocked Scopio to the ground.

"I think you should know your place." Hayate said with a sweet smile, "You should learn to control your slaves before trying to order me around."

"Is there anywhere we can talk without being seen?" Angeal asked Zack.

"You can come to my house; it is far from the city so no one can see us."

Zack picked up his bike and started to drive home. All of the angels and demons took off after him. Zack missed Aerith arms around him. He increased his speed and left for home where they can finally figure out what is going on.

x-x

At Zack's house everyone was sitting around the garden. Angeal and Hayate took the strongest branches, Scopio and his slaves sat close to the rose bushes. Zack and Aerith were preparing milk and tea for their guest.

"Why do I have to be the one to prepare the drinks?" Zack grumbled as he started to head outside with the drinks.

"Because their guest's silly and I'm too small to get any drinks" She then stuck her tongue at him feeling a bit better but still a bit sad.

"So you wanted to hear his story?" Zack asked when he saw Aerith's hurt expression.

"Well yes wouldn't you want to hear out why someone wasn't coming back especially a person you really care about?" Aerith replied solemnly toward Zack she was feeling like she was going to lose her teacher very soon.

"I guess so," Zack let Aerith open the door to the garden. "But everything will turn out alright."

"Maybe..." Aerith replied she knew her mentor and she knew that something was definitely fishy about the situation at hand.

When Zack and Aerith finally got where all the angel and demons were at, Aerith started to pass around the drinks.

"Milk?" Angeal muttered to himself before he took a sip. "So, exactly what do you want to know?"

"Why did you leave, first of all?" Aerith asked shyly and a bit nervous.

"Because I'm not an angel anymore." To prove his point Angeal summoned his wings. "I know you noticed that my light is gone."

"Wh-why? why aren't you an angel?" Aerith was confused "If you're not an angel then what are you?" she looked him in the eyes she felt like she was being torn inside.

"I think I should explain this one." Hayate spoke up, she sat on Angeal's lap and held Angeal's free hand. "I devoured this angel." she smiled.

Aerith was shocked, too much for words.

"Devoured?" Scopio asked.

"That's right, or he devoured me is more accurate." she smirked.

"You mean that you seduced an Archangel." Scopio let his jaw drop. "Not only that but the one that was known for his pride as an Archangel?"

"I didn't know that he was an Archangel." Hayate shrugged. "I met him by the lake in Etolie."

"Are you insane!" Scopio yelled, "Do you know what would happen if the Goddess finds out that you, the next ruler of the Underworld, screwed around with one of her Archangels? It would break down to war I tell you!"

"Will there be yummy food then sis?" Demios asked.

"Fat chance," she glared pissed off. "I'm tired of this I want to go home this is boring!" She felt like doing something fun she then went to Scopio and started to stroke his cheek "Master can we please leave?" she asked in her sweetest voice though it killed her a bit inside.

"Fine," he let out a heavy sigh. "This is getting us nowhere and Hayate won't listen to reason anyway. Besides..." Scopio snapped his fingers, in an instant Phobos and Demios were tied with a dark energy rope. "I still need to punish you two for your misbehavior."

"Ah come one! Please don't punish us!" She needed to weasel out of this somehow. "Scopio when was the last time you got some?" Phobos asked with a smirk

"Oh I will show you both why I am the master." Scopio smirked, "Don't you worry about that, by the end of the night you two will enjoy it."

Scopio pushed both of his slaves through a gate he summoned. He was about to go next when he stop one step before entering. "Hayate, I won't tell anyone yet but you better come up with something if this comes to light."

Once Scopio left it was just Aerith, Angeal, Hayate, and Zack. Aerith looked at the floor still confused about one thing.

"Poor thing, she must be too shocked for words." Hayate looked at the angel then at Zack.

"Angeal, angels can't eat demons." Aerith looked confused. "If you devoured her then why is she still here?"

"I think she misunderstood."

"Seems that way." Angeal was turning red.

It took Zack all his will to not facepalm at the tiny angel's innocence.

"Angeal who's supposed to teach me if you leave?" Aerith continued with tears in her eyes she did not want her teacher to leave her behind and she certainly did not want to be taught by anyone else. Aerith saw her mentor as a father. It made her sad that this all was happening she just wanted to go to sleep and pretend this is all a bad dream.

"I am sorry Aerith but I am no longer allowed to teach you anything." Angeal shook his head. "I am no longer an angel."

She started to cry she couldn't believe this was happening she felt like her heart was being torn apart it felt broken. "Angeal..." She was about to say something but she didn't know if she had the guts to say it. It hurt and she didn't know if he would even accept what she was going to say, but instead she just broke down crying. It hurt too much.

"Come on, I want to talk to you alone." Angeal let Hayate sit back on the tree branches before taking Aerith and flying to the roof. There Angeal gently placed Aerith next to him. "Aerith, I never want to be without Hayate. No matter what happens to me."

"O-okay..." she looked at him "Angeal can I tell you something?" she asked quietly she felt shy this felt hard and scary to her.

"Of course."

"Angeal you were always like a father to me." she started to blush and look away embarrassed and hoping she did not embarrass him.

"I know, I've always been watching over you since you learned how to fly." Angeal took her and placed her on his lap. "I also think of you as my daughter."

Angeal looked up at the sky, cloudy with a few stars shining down on them. "But you see, Hayate means so much to me, she gave me a feeling that I thought I lost centuries ago. Do you understand?"

She looked up at him and saw in his eyes that he was truly happy; she wanted to feel that way... "Yes I do Angeal, I'm happy for you" She smiled at him "I just wish you would of told me before you left, I was really hurt by you." tears started to flow again "You could of told me about this I would of accepted it no matter what." "Did you not trust me?"

"Thank you," Angeal smiled at Aerith. "But I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. However, if I don't go with you might get in trouble for leaving me here. So what will you do?"

"I don't know, I'm not going to get punished by the Goddess though..." She started to shake, scared thinking about who was going to punish her. She hugged Angeal out of fear and missing him.

"You can always turn me in to the Goddess." Angeal suggested.

"Angeal I'm not going to do that, like I said I'm not going to be punished... at least not by the Goddess." She shook a bit in fright of the Archangel of fire thinking about what he was going to do to her.

"Don't worry about Genesis, if you say that you couldn't find me. He wouldn't get too pissed off, he cares about you too. Besides Seph and Olmine can take care of him if gets _too _angry." Angeal smiled.

"Was he joking with me then because he was pretty serious..."

"Are you sure about that?" Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"I am sure he was glaring at me..." she replied shyly

"Why are you living with that human?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

She looked at him "Because I gave him a wish and he won't use it." she blushed in reply.

"There is no reason for you to give him a wish is there?"

"Yes there is, he saved me from Scopio's slaves when I came down here to look for you. But he won't take my wish. And Angeal, never mind..." she blushed at what she was about to say.

"What's wrong Aerith?"

"I think I'm starting to fall for him." She replied nervous she didn't know what to do "Angeal is it wrong for me to like him?" she looked at him with a bit of a frown.

"Are you sure that is love?" Angeal asked. "You may be confusing admiration with love?"

"Angeal, I didn't say it was love silly!" she smiled at him "I like him right now it's too soon for love" "But can I ask you something?" she asked innocently

"Sure..."

"What does it feel like to love someone? Like well you know..." Aerith eyed him trying to read what he was thinking

"It's complicated," Angeal let Aerith float around him. "But I guess when you are with a person and feel at ease. When I am with Hayate I feel so refreshed, like I can be myself. You feel that if you are not around that person you are not complete. Hayate didn't see me as the Archangel Angeal, she only saw me as just Angeal. Love is a complex thing Aerith, how much time do you have before you go back to the Heavens?"

"Well I had three months to search for you and then I have to go back to report about whether I found you or not. Angeal where are you going to go if you're exiled?" she asked concerned for him

"As long as I have Hayate then I have all I need. We might end up living on Gaia." Angeal turned to Aerith and looked at her with his most serious expression. "I want you to think of your feeling that lingers for this human before you do anything, will you promise me this?"

"That's really sweet Angeal" She smiled at her mentor and then went over and hugged him "I promise" She then kissed his cheek

"You know I care for you as well Aerith, you're my daughter." Angeal took Aerith and placed her on his shoulder. "Now let's go back to the others."

"Angeal can't you say you love me?" Aerith teased "I love you as my Daddy!" she smiled brightly at him

Angeal let out a small sigh before giving Aerith a smile. "I love you Aerith." he tried to keep his blush down but some pink still showed on his cheeks. "Let's go"

Angeal flew down to the ground where Hayate and Zack were waiting for them. Aerith flew to Zack and sat on his shoulder.

"Did you talk things out?" Zack asked.

"Yeah we did." She smiled at Angeal as she said this she was going to miss him but she was happy for him and that's all that mattered to her.

"So you can't enter the underworld?" Zack asked Angeal. "And she can't enter the Heavens?"

"That's right," both answered at the same time.

"And both of you are in danger?"

"I am a high ranking demon and Angeal is an Archangel, we'll be fine." Hayate replied.

"Would you like to stay here for the time being?" Zack asked.

"What?" Angeal lifted an eyebrow at the human's request.

"I have plenty of space," Zack shrugged. "I'm sure Aerith will be happy too."

Aerith then perked up immensely "You would let them live here Zack?" Aerith asked with a bright smile and happiness in her voice. She then looked at her teacher seeing what he thought of Zack's request, hoping to maybe say yes.

"Give a thought." Zack entered the house with a tray filled with dirty dishes. He let the angels and demon have some alone time.

"We'll stay." Hayate answered before Angeal could even say a word. "I am sure that you want to be close to your cute student. You did say that you missed her a lot and that you regretted not leaving a note to her. How much she…"

"Hayate!" Angeal growled trying to keep ignore the crimson blush that was spreading on his cheeks.

Aerith then flew over and hugged Hayate. "You're really sweet!" She smiled at the demon. "Wow Angeal you're blushing more about that the other thing!" Aerith giggled and flew over to him and hugged him as well.

"You two are going to make my hair go gray." Angeal muttered to himself, trying to suppress a grin that threatened to appear.

"But you know you love us." The girls replied at the same time.

Now there were are two new guests in Zack's home. Things are about to get more lively there. With the help of Angeal and Hayate Aerith might be able to figure out what is Zack's real wish.

Chapter 4 end


	5. Cherry Blossoms

7sodeno shirayuki7 - Zack, Scopio, Hayate, Alex, Angeal

Jayd10 - Aerith

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 Cherry Blossoms<p>

Zack walked down the stairs to get to the kitchen to start his day. It has been a few days since Angeal and Hayate started to stay in his house. He didn't mind at all, there was a lot of room in his house for 10 people at most. He went outside to see Aerith watering the plants in the garden.

Aerith waved at Zack and smiled to herself she was happy that he invited Angeal and Hayate to live with them. And she was happy that she was able to get along with Hayate as well. She was just happy.

"Morning," Zack looked at the flowers that seemed to be full of life ever since she came. "Watering the garden?"

"Yep!" She smiled brightly and picked a flower for him "Here" She smiled shyly

"Thanks," Zack took the flower and started to twist the stem, he worked on it until the flower became a ring. Zack took Aerith's hand and placed it on her index finger, "it suits you more."

"T-thank you Zack" She blushed a bit but continued to water the flowers he always seemed to make her blush in someway.

"Zack, the food's ready." Angeal called out from the window in the kitchen. Aerith looked horrified at Angeal with a knife in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Zack looked at Aerith, "What's the matter Aerith?"

"Angeal has a-a b-big sharp k-knife..." Aerith was scared about blades and other sharp things...

Zack knew that wasn't the only reason that Aerith seem horrified. She didn't seem too scared when he came home with his sword, but he let it leave for now.

Zack went to the dining room where Hayate was sitting down and Angeal was placing food on the table. The food was beef stew and wild rice, it was different from what he usually had but it looked so good.

"Morning kid," Hayate greeted before she started to eat her meal Angeal made a plate for Zack and then one for himself. Then he gave Zack a large glass of orange juice.

"I took some food from the fridge, is that alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Zack looked at Angeal then at Hayate. "but..."

"What's wrong Zack?"

"Isn't cooking a problem to you?"

"Not really." Angeal shrugged, "I am no longer an angel."

"Zack started to eat his meal but kept looking at Hayate. It seemed strange that a demon could eat human food. Hayate noticed his stare and place down her spoon.

"Is there a something on my face?" Hayate took her napkin and clean her face. "It's not nice to stare at someone when they're eating."

"Are you surprised that she is eating human food?" Angeal asked. He seemed amused by this. "We have an agreement."

"Agreement?"

"Hayate made an oath not to eat any human souls." Angeal answered, "She can only eat the food of humans. And I eat with her."

"You can eat?" Zack blinked twice.

Angeal started to frown "Yes, is there a problem?"

"No," Zack shook his head, the angel's frown made him shiver. "It's just that Aerith only drinks milk."

"You know?" Angeal started to eat his meal. "It is enough for angels to sunbathe for energy. She can't eat anything that was killed."

Zack quickly ate his meal, the other two talked among themselves. Hayate tried to include him in their conversation but Zack only replied with one word answers. When he was finished Zack thanked Angeal for the food and went where Aerith was sitting on the cherry blossom tree.

"Aerith are you sure you're alright?" Zack asked.

'Yeah..." She looked down solemnly feeling a bit left out and alone.

"You don't sound alright." Zack leaned against the tree, he looked up. "Now tell me what's wrong, you seem down after Angeal called me to eat."

"It just feels weird seeing him cooking, and I feel left out..." She looked away in shame.

"You know that he's eating human food right?"

"Yes" she sticks her tongue at him "I feel lonely" she started to mess with her dress feeling sad.

"Lonely?"

"You guys are inside... I'm out here."

"Well you can always join us, even if it just to drink milk. Why can't you eat with us?"

"I don't know I just like it out here and I'm a bit shy... You usually ask me to come in..." She blushed and looked away.

"Then if it gets you to come inside with us then I'll ask you every day."Zack looked though the window at Hayate and Angeal eating seconds. "Though you don't need my permission to do so."

"I feel better you asking me" She said shyly "I'm sorry if it's a hassle" she felt a bit bad about not being more brave.

"Well if that's what you want." Zack extended his hand towards Aerith, "Will you come inside with me?"

"Yes I would love to." She took his hand to let help her down but once she was she didn't want to let go.

Zack held her hand and led her to the dining room. Angeal and Hayate just finished their meal as they watched the two coming in.

"I haven't seen you today little one," Hayate finished her juice. "How've you been?"

"I'll get you some milk Aerith. Just sit here and relax." Zack pulled out a chair and made Aerith sit while he went to the kitchen.

Aerith looked at Hayate and teased "You know you are shorter than me" She then smiled and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Aren't you cheeky little angel," Hayate leaned back. "I'll have you know that I am older than Angeal."

"Never thought Angeal chased cougars" Aerith smirked, just poking fun trying not to be mean but she felt that she was being a bit mean with that snide comment.

"Oh... like you should talk, you're a cradle robber."

"How am I a cradle robber?" Aerith started to take offense she knew it was a bad idea to come inside.

"I know how you look at that human." Hayate smirked. "Aren't you a little old for him?"

"I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to be mean." Aerith then left to go back outside.

"Aerith wait." Hayate let out a small sigh. She stood up from her chair and held her hand. "I have to apologize to you. I think I went a little out of line."

Hayate knew that Aerith was a sensitive one, though she did start it in the first place. Besides she was Angeal's student and if it bothered Angeal then it bothered her. So if it meant that she would have to say the words first then that is fine.

"A little?" Angeal added.

"Fine I was out of line." Hayate gave Aerith a hug. "Will you forgive me?"

"No I should be sorry, I started it." She felt horrible "I forgive you, will you forgive me?" Aerith asked shyly and sadly.

"There's nothing to forgive little one," Hayate gently flicked her nose. "It was all good fun; just don't let it get to you."

"Now sit down and wait for Zack, I can hear him coming here." Angeal ordered.

"Y-yes sir" Aerith replied shyly and did as she was told.

"I'm back," Zack called as he entered the dining room. He looked at the angels and demon. "Did I miss something?"

"Don't worry Zack." Angeal shook his head.

"Here you go Aerith."

"Thank you." She then sipped at her drink and looked at everyone shyly feeling a bit awkward. She wanted to say something but Aerith being the shy one decided not to.

"What's with the ring Aerith?" Angeal asked.

"I gave Zack a flower and he made it into a ring for me." She replied looking away from him.

"Ah, how cute." Hayate smiled.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Aerith was the first one to get up.

"I'll get it!" She smiled and walked over to the door wondering who it was.

Aerith opened the door and immediately someone wrapped their arms around her, giving her a strong bear hug. Aerith let out a loud squeak but couldn't say anything else.

"My son I am so glad to see you again!" The man looked down and saw that it wasn't a boy but a girl. "Who are you?"

Zack, Angeal, and Hayate came running to the door when they heard the loud squeak. Zack let his jaw drop for the person who was holding Aerith.

"Dad?"

x-x

All four were sitting in the living room; there was a silence in the room. Aerith looked at the man. He was as tall as Angeal with long spiky hair just like Zack. His eyes were a light blue unlike Zack's deep blue ones. He had a scar on his right hand. The man looked at Angeal then at Hayate then at her.

"Why are you here dad?" Zack asked annoyed that his father showed up without calling first... again.

"What do you mean 'why'? Isn't a father's job is to check on his only son's well being?"

"What are you doing here from Costa del Sol?"

"It's not that far on Airship" Zack's father shrugged. "Actually I wish you would visit me more. You seem so lonely."

"I am not."

"But now with your three new guests..."

Zack's father looked at the people in the room. He leaned over to his son and whispered to his ear. "Who is your favorite?"

"What are you babbling about?" Zack hissed.

"What is he talking about?" Angeal muttered to Hayate.

"Well..."

"Anyway I need to go to the Academy." Zack stood up from the couch and get to get his things. He picked up his sword and headed towards the door. "I'll be back by nightfall."

"Bye Zack!" Aerith yelled at him she smiled she was going to miss him.

Zack's father let out a small sigh. "Typical, my son leaves the second I come to visit him." He stood up and left the living room, he headed towards the garden. Aerith went after him, leaving Hayate and Angeal alone.

"I will never fully understand humans." Hayate shook her head.

"We don't need to."

Angeal pulled Hayate towards his lap; he wrapped his arms around her. "I really would hate it if Zack had any interest for you."

"Are you jealous?"

"No one will touch what's mine." Angeal growled.

"I belong only to you, my angel."

x-x

Aerith followed Mr. Fair around the garden; the man looked at the flowers and the cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom.

"I wish that I could spend more time with Zack."

"Why don't you just move here then? That way you would see him all the time?" Aerith asked curiously

"I can't, my business is in Costa del Sol." Mr. Fair shook his head. "I promised my father that I would take care of his company."

"Oh, well then why don't you try getting to know him? Ask him what he likes and tell him what you like he'll open up to you that way." She smiled at him trying to help the poor man out.

"We have a complicated relationship as father and son," Mr. Fair placed his hand in his pockets. "So what is your name?"

"I'm Aerith, what's yours?" She smiled sweetly at the man trying to get to know him.

"My name is Alex Fair, I am Zack's father." Alex looked up the cherry blossom tree as petals came falling gently from the branches. "So where are you from?"

"Oh no where special" She smiled trying to not let anyone else know where she is from.

"I've been everywhere in Gaia, I should know where that place is." Alex insisted. "Come on tell me, I won't make fun of you."

"Um, I well, I'm from the Lifestream." She stated shyly to the man.

"The Lifestream?" Alex blinked once, "As in that Lifestream?" He pointed towards the sky.

"Y-yeah... I'm an angel." She blushed and thought he wasn't going to believe her.

"An angel?" Alex blinked again he grinned at Aerith. "I like you kid! I want to take somewhere close to the city."

"W-wait I don't understand." She felt confused about what he was saying

"Come on!" Alex took her hand and dragged her to his car. Angeal and Hayate looked at the two from the window.

"It seems that he didn't believe her." Hayate pointed out.

"And she isn't capable of lying." Angeal added.

"She's a really special isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's got a pure heart." Angeal's eyes soften when he said those words.

"He probably thinks that she said the Lifestream to cover where she is from. So he left it at that." Hayate muttered.

"Seems like it."

Angeal and Hayate watched the two leave the house. Leaving the house all to themselves.

x-x

Aerith was looking out the window as Alex drove to a park she has been with Zack a couple of times. The car felt comfy but it wasn't the same as when she was with Zack on his Motorcycle.

"So Aerith who are the other two that live with you and Zack?"

"My teacher and his girlfriend" Aerith spoke quietly wondering where was he taking her.

"Your teacher? Of what?"

"He taught me how to defend myself. He taught me a lot of things..." She was going to miss seeing Angeal up in heaven but she knew he was happier down here with Hayate _'they're a cute couple'_ Aerith gocked.

"I see..." Alex parked the car in front of a small park. He got off first and opened the door for Aerith. He helped her get out of the car and dragged her inside the park. "Here we are."

Aerith recognized the park as the one that they go to every other night since Angeal and Hayate moved in. Zack wouldn't explain why but he said that Angeal needed to be alone with Hayate for a while. Aerith thought there was something else but left it at that.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked shyly.

"I just wanted to visit this place since it's been a while I visit Zack." I wanted to show you the trees and I want to talk to you without your teacher or his girlfriend listening."

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked with a smile.

"I want to know what you feel about Zack." He turned and looked at her eyes. "I haven't seen my son that happy in a long time."

"Um..." She blushed into a deep red "I like him a lot" she stated shyly looking away a bit nervous.

"You are kind young lady." He looked at a white cherry blossom tree that was at the center of the park. Aerith saw the pain in the man's eyes.

"Are you all right Alex?" Aerith asked concerned for the man he seemed really sad to her.

"I'll be fine," He touched the tree with his left hand. "Did you know this was where Zack's mother disappeared?"

"N-no he never told me that" She then thought 'Zack hasn't really told me anything about himself yet'.

"Zack is a nice guy but he is often misunderstood." Alex shook his head. "He now talks when it's necessary; after she disappeared he became quiet."

"Yeah I got that, it's like I'm interrogating him every time I try to get to know him... How did his mother disappear?" She asked solemnly.

"We don't know." the man's voice started to brake. "She disappeared when Zack was 16. We often came here to visit the trees; it was before we planted in the garden. We were happy together but one day she disappeared."

"Oh... I'm sorry for your loss" Aerith frowned "Zack seems happy as an instructor though" Aerith smiled.

"I know, that's why allowed him to pursue the career as instructor." Alex took a deep breath before speaking again. "Excuse me; I keep talking about the past." Aerith gave Alex a big hug. Alex returned the hug as well. "You know, when you are listening it makes me want to talk more."

"Yeah I get that a lot..." She smiled up at him "Zack is lucky, to have a father like you" She smiled at him

"Thank you but I should be saying those words, Zack is lucky to have you in his life." Alex let Aerith go and looked around. "How about I grab us something to drink?"

"T-thank you..." She blushed in reply "I'm fine thank you" She smiled up at the man again.

"No, no I insist."

"Oh okay, thank you then."

"What would you like?"

"Milk please" she felt a bit childish saying that.

"Milk huh?" Alex rubbed his chin. "There are no vending machines that sell milk. Let me go to the grocery store that is on the other side of the park."

"Oh no, please don't go to any trouble for me." Aerith stated timidly.

"Nonsense!" Alex took off to the grocery store leaving Aerith alone. Aerith looked at the tree that stood in front of her. Aerith thought about what Alex said about Zack's mother.

"This is such a pretty tree" She touched it lightly and smiled.

"You really are an airhead." A voice called out to her. Aerith looked around to where that familiar voice came from.

"What are you doing here?" Aerith asked with a bit of sadness in her voice from the insult.

"The cherry blossom tree said that no one died if you're wondering."

"Huh?" Aerith was confused "trees don't talk stupid..."

"I would have thought that Angeal taught you how to communicate with the earth," Scopio smirked. "You _are_ an Earth type angel."

"I never got that far, I only know how to speak with the flowers..." She frowned feeling stupid and ashamed.

"Why do I even ask," Scopio shook his head. "The cherry blossom trees are closer to demons than angels, so for us it is easier to hear their voices."

"Why are you so mean to me!" She started to cry "I never did anything to you and all you do is say mean things!" she started to walk away from him she did not want to be around him.

"It's fun to tease you." Scopio smirked, "you want to find out what happened to Zack's mother?"

"Y-yes..." Aerith sniffled . "Will you quit being mean?"

"I don't feel like it." Scopio shrugged. "You can always go back in time and see what happened to her."

"I can't do that either..." she felt really incompetent at that point Aerith knew she was a slow learner now it was coming back to haunt her.

"I have an idea."

"What?" Aerith asked timidly.

"If I participated then it is possible to do it." Scopio explained. "For trips into the future we would have enough knowledge like Hayate and Angeal to do so. However, together we can travel to the past."

"Okay let's do it!" Aerith declared out loud.

"You need to turn into your smaller form; we need to be in perfect sync." Scopio ordered.

"Okay, no problem." Aerith was then surrounded by green and yellow light. She then became smaller. "There, wait so why are you helping me?" Aerith asked a bit nervous now about this now.

"I have nothing else to do," Scopio shrugged. Scopio summoned his demonic energy while Aerith summoned her angelic energy the energy surrounded them and the cherry blossom tree. "Gates of time open your doors and let us enter to the past!"

The two energies mix together and created a portal in front of the tree. The portal had a rippling effect in the center. "There this tree has special powers since it is connected to the dead."

"Oh wow" Aerith looked at the tree and smiled she still thought it was pretty

"Ready to go?"

"Yes I am." Aerith took the man's hand gently.

Went inside the portal, they let the portal take them to the time where Zack's mother was still living in that house. Aerith hoped to find something that would reveal Zack's true wish.

Chapter 5 end


	6. Time Blossoms

7Sodeno sharayuki7 - Zack, Neve, Scopio, Angeal, Hayate

Jayd10 - Aerith

* * *

><p>Ch 6: Time blossoms<p>

Angeal and Hayate were all alone in Zack's house. It had been a while since they did anything. Angeal thought it was improper with Zack or Aerith here. But now there was no one to interrupt them. Angeal leaned in for a kiss, the first one in days.

However a powerful feeling coursed through his body. Hayate leaned back, also feeling that power.

"This spell..." Angeal looked at the direction that the spell came from. "They are about to travel back in time."

"Scopio and your cute student?" Hayate asked.

Angeal looked at Hayate and nodded once before they both stood up and headed towards the place of the spell.

x-x

Scopio and Aerith passed through the gate into the park. Aerith looked around and saw that everything was the same. However she did noticed that there were more people than before.

"Wow so many people" She exclaimed brightly.

"Focus angel," Scopio growled. "We are about 10 years in the past."

"So are we supposed to sit here or what?"Aerith asked a bit bored.

"We need to go back to where Zack's house is." Scopio explained. "With this spell in place you can't use your spells."

"Can we fly here?" Aerith asked brightly

"What do you think?" Scopio started to float, "now come on!"

Aerith took off after Scopio. On the way Aerith noticed that there were more people outside the city of Midgar than in the present. She also noticed that no one was paying attention to a small angel and demon.

"People are sure busy around here..." She exclaimed blandly. "I wonder why they don't notice us?" she asked to herself.

"We are from the future, genius!" Scopio looked back at Aerith. "We don't exist; of course they can't see us."

"Humph!" Aerith grunted "You're so rude" She then smacked him upside the head.

"Just be grateful that I help you get here." Scopio increased his speed. "Now hurry up!"

"Fine!" She then zoomed past him to Zack's house. "Hurry up slowpoke!" She snickered

They made it to Zack's house; Aerith noticed that there was no garden like the one Zack had in the future. Scopio frowned due there was something missing in this home.

"That's odd; I don't sense any human life."

"Where's the garden?" Aerith asked sadly "where's Zack?"

"The hell I know." Scopio shrugged.

Scopio and Aerith went around the house. They were trying to find way inside the house. Aerith was flying behind Scopio when she bumped into him.

"S-sorry," she apologized timidly.

Aerith looked from Scopio's shoulder; there she was a beautiful woman in her late teens early twenties. The woman had long flowing black hair and silver eyes. Her skin was white as snow. she was wearing a light pink dress.

"Oh my gosh... She's so beautiful" Aerith said stunned that a human could be so beautiful "Is she?" Aerith wondered "Is she Zack's mother?" she asked herself.

"That's impossible!" Scopio glared at the woman. "I didn't sense any human life here. I still don't!"

"Then she must be a spirit" Aerith replied a bit annoyed by Scopio's tone. "And please don't yell at me."

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"She can see us!"

"You two are so cute. Come closer." The woman extended her hand

"Um, okay?" Aerith came closer to the woman and saw that she was even more beautiful up close. "You're so pretty" she exclaimed

"Get back here!" Scopio growled. "Don't listen to her!"

"W-why?" Aerith asked and went back to Scopio "She seems nice." Aerith exclaimed

"I know demons that have nicer smiles than most angels." Scopio explained.

"You really are cute." The woman smiled. "What are your names?"

"Like you would know" Aerith then stuck her tongue at him "My name is Aerith," Aerith replied sweetly.

"And you?" The woman asked Scopio.

"Scopio." he crossed his arms.

"Those are nice names, my name is Neve." the woman introduced herself.

Scopio felt something familiar with that woman. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt something, something that was not of the human world.

x-x

Angeal and Hayate were flying toward the spot on where Aerith and Scopio made a portal to the past. Angeal was worried for Aerith, she didn't know much about time travel spells. He never taught her those spells because he felt it was necessary. So how did she make this portal?

"There are so many things to consider when using a time travel spells." Hayate looked ahead. "It's a pain, that's why I never do them."

I never taught Aerith about time travel spells." Angeal replied. "So how did she make a portal?"

I would guess Scopio had a hand in this." Hayate shrugged. "He may not look it but he is about the same rank as a commander of an angel army."

"Is he that powerful?"

"Yes, but I have his limiter," Hayate answered. "That is how he is loyal to me. He gave me his limiter."

Angeal didn't say anything else and kept moving forward. He had to find Aerith before she did something that she would regret.

x-x

Neve looked at her two new visitors. They were really cute and small. The black one looked at her with a glare but the white one was so polite. She reached to the white one and touched her cheek. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Lifestream miss" Aerith smiled "But may I ask, what are you doing in this house?" Aerith was a bit curious about this woman but she was very nice anyway.

"Strange you smell from the future." Neve looked at Scopio, "Both of you do."

_'So she knows about that too?'_ Scopio thought. "What are you? A normal human should be able to see us, let alone touch us." Scopio summoned his lightning. "You can't possibly be human, tell me who are you?"

"Scopio! Don't hurt her!" Aerith stopped him "Let her explain before you try anything" she sighed.

Aerith looked at Scopio before she turned back to Neve. Since she was here then she could ask her.

"What are you exactly Neve?" Aerith asked with a slight smile "And what are you doing in this house?"

"I live here, here with my son and husband." Neve answered.

Aerith looked at the woman "Who is your son and husband?" Aerith asked with excitement wondering if it was Zack and Alex.

"My son's name is Zackary. And my beloved's name is Alex." Neve answered.

Aerith was about to say more when they heard footsteps coming where they were at. Scopio took Aerith's hand had hid on the trees.

Aerith looked down and saw a familiar face. His hair was shorter but just as spiky and his eyes were full of life and happiness. He was wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt. Aerith knew that young man.

Aerith then had a bright expression on her face "It's Zack! Oh my gosh he is so cute!" She exclaimed happily to herself taking note to ask Zack to show her his baby pictures later.

"Will you focus!" Scopio growled, "There is something that doesn't fit here."

"Oh that's right!" she then looked at Neve "What are you Neve? you shouldn't be able to see us were from the future" Aerith stated a bit concerned why the woman could see them.

"Shut up stupid," Scopio looked at the two on the ground. "She's is not going to pay attention and that is not what I am talking about."

"Scopio you're so rude and mean!" Aerith pouted. "I'm done all your doing is being mean to me!" Aerith then began to cry and went off to one of the plants in the house.

"Well I hope you can get home to the future then." Scopio smirked. "Since I know you are _so_ proficient with Time travel spells."

"L-leave me alone I'm not leaving I'm just getting away from you until you can be at least a bit more nice." Aerith sniffled still crying _'why demons are so mean'_ she thought,

"Shut up and listen."

"There you are." Zack waved at the woman he had a big smile on his face. "How are you?"

"I was sleeping and then I had some adorable visitors." Neve smiled.

Zack blinked as he looked around. He didn't see anything; it was just he and Neve.

"I'd like to go inside, help me please."' Neve held her arms high as Zack crouched down and picked her up. "You come too."

Zack still had no idea what his mother was talking about but he ignored it. She could see things that he normally couldn't.

"Now do you see? That woman doesn't look older than 20." Scopio looked at Aerith, "and stop your sniveling, it's starting to get on my nerves."

"You're so rude!" Aerith pouted. "Yes I do you jerk... she must be a medium or something of the sort..." she looked away from the demon still mad at him "Oh I've been wondering" she stated.

"What?"

"Where are your slaves?"

"Them?" Scopio looked at Aerith, they were going inside the house. "They are by the portal waiting for us on the other side."

"Oh, okay." she looked at him and then asked "What are we going to do now?"

"Where do you think, to the house. That woman isn't human but definitely not a medium. If she was then that human wouldn't be able to see her, let alone touch her."

"What is she then!" Aerith asked confused to her this was just becoming a game of guess what the pretty lady is.

"That's what we are going to find out."

Inside the house Neve was on the bed while Zack sat on the chair next to it. Zack smile didn't as he watched Neve sleep. He stood up and left her sleep in peace. When Zack was gone Aerith and Scopio came floating to her room. There Neve wa awake and waiting for them.

"Hello you two."

She greeted.

"Tell me what exactly are you." Scopio demanded, "You're not human, just what are you?"

Before she could answer there was a knock on the door. Zack entered the room with a white dress. Scopio took Aerith's hand and pulled her under the bed so that Zack wouldn't see them

"Hello Zack."

"I brought what you asked for." He held up the dress.

"Even though I cannot see it is still a pretty color." Neve gave Zack a small smile.

"She can't see?" Aerith asked shocked "Then how can she see us?" Aerith was a bit spooked by this.

"It's probably a lie." Scopio frowned.

Neve felt Zack's sadness radiating from his body. She sat up and touched his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Its... nothing," He shook his head. "You need help changing?"

"Yes, if you would."

Zack helped her get changed. When he was done she was wearing the white dress. "Your father bought this for me, it feels so nice."

"It looks nice on you."

"Thank you Zack."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Zack started to balance himself on the balls of his feet.

"You really are just like a puppy." Neve smiled, "No this is all I need."

"Ah, he such a sweet little boy!" Aerith gawked "I want to take him home!" Aerith hand a happy grin on her face.

"Focus Aerith, how many times do I need to say it!" Scopio hissed. "Now I know for certain she is not human, I can sense magical aura."

"I don't understand" Aerith said quietly "And I'm sorry... he's so cute."

"She has similar magic to what I have." Scopio explained. "Now shut up and keep listening."

"Zack," Neve took her hand. "I will leave this house today and I will return back to my other self."

"What!" Zack's eyes widen. "Why?"

"Because I don't have much time Zack." Neve closed her eyes. "I know he senses something because..."

"Because..."

Because we are connected by a red string." Neve continued. "I do not want Alex to feel any pain. That is why I am returning to my old self."

"Is there no way I can stop you?" Zack's voice changed; there was no happiness in it.

"That is why I want to be beautiful for your father today." Neve heard a door knock. "That's him; please take me to the living room."

Zack picked her up from the bed, Aerith saw that he had a hurt expression deep within his eyes.

"Please come for me tonight, I'll make sure that Alex is fast asleep." Neve asked. "Take me to the park that is the closest to the city."

Zack nodded and continued his way out the door and into the living room. Aerith and Scopio came out from under the bed and looked at the door.

"What did she mean by 'return to herself'?" Aerith asked feeling sad for Zack.

"I don't know." Scopio shrugged, "all of this is not making sense."

x-x

It was late at night close to midnight; Scopio and Aerith were outside waiting for Zack and Neve. Aerith looked at the sad expression Zack had.

"Oh, he looks so hurt, I want to hug him" Aerith replied sadly. She saw them coming out.

"Is dad?" Zack started to asked.

"Yes, he's sleeping tight." Neve answered, "He was very happy about the dress."

Zack gently placed Neve on the passenger seat in the car. Zack ran to the driver's seat and got in. He ignited the vehicle and started to drive off. Aerith and Scopio sat on the roof of the car, it was going slow enough that they could keep sitting without falling off.

"Thank you for not telling your father." Neve closed her eyes.

When they arrived to the park where they first began Aerith and Scopio began to feel some sort of strange energy.

"Do you feel that?" Scopio asked.

"y-yeah what is it?"

The energy of Gaia." Scopio explained, "It is a neutral energy that both angels and demons can sense."

"Thank you Zack." Neve thanked him as he placed her on the middle of the park.

Zack couldn't hold it anymore and hugged the woman. "Does it have to be this way?" he asked. Neve didn't say a word. "Isn't it enough that I am here?" He leaned in for a kiss on her lips.

Neve placed a finger on his lips. "You are not on the end of my string of faith." Neve explained. "The one that is connected to your string isn't me but someone more beautiful."

"But I only want you." Zack muttered.

"Don't worry Zack, that person hasn't entered your life yet." Neve let go of Zack and started to glow a pale light. Her long flowing hair turned white and started to get longer. "Here your father found me and gave me the name Neve for my skin. He made me his wife."

"Neve I..."

"You may not be my child but I love you nonetheless." Neve leaned forward and gave Zack a peck on the cheek. "Please take care."

"If I had found you first instead of dad, would things be the same?" Zack asked.

"Just wait a little longer."

Neve leaned back and let her body move on her own. The bright light blinded all of them until it died down. When the light was no longer there all there was in Neve's spot was a big white cherry blossom tree.

"She was a spirit of the cherry blossoms." Scopio explained. "Unbelievable."

Aerith wasn't listening; she held her chest tight and looked at Zack's tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh... He looks so sad!" She then started to cry as well from what she witnessed "Poor Zack." She then bowed her head down in sorrow.

[Aerith noticed a powerful glow. She looked back and saw Scopio heading toward the gate. "Well now you know all you need to know. I am out of here, too bad this gate closes get I go through."

"W-wait for me!" She then flew to the gate hoping it would not close.

"Stay here," Scopio smirked, "after all they can't see you. Nobody needs you anyway."

"W-what!" Aerith began to cry "W-why won't anyone need me?" She still flew to the gate.

"Well I got to go now, see ya." Scopio went thought and the gate closed. Aerith saw as her only way home was gone.

"I want to go home!" Aerith began to cry she was sad and alone "Please someone help me!" She wailed. She sat on the grass and sobbed.

Now Aerith was stuck 10 years into the past with no way out. No one can see her and no one can help her...

Chapter 6 end.


	7. Journey Back Home

7sodeno shirayuki7 – Angeal, Hayate, Zack, Alex, Scopio

Jayd10 – Phobos, Demios, Aerith, Neve

* * *

><p>Ch 7. Journey Back Home<p>

Angeal and Hayate saw the transparent portal that was at the center of the park. It would seem like Scopio or Aerith placed a barrier so that no human could stumble on it. Angeal noticed two familiar crows by the portal.

"Well sister should we shut the portal?" She asked with a smirk

"I think we should! Damn angel is worth nothing to no one!" She replied crudely as the two started to close the portal

"Just what are you two doing?" Hayate snuck behind them. "What you are doing is treason against your master and is punishable by death."

"So this is the portal that those two made?" Angeal pointed at the thing that was out of place. "Are they still in there?"

"Hehehehe only one remains I bet you can guess who." She replied with a snicker but then felt a slap across her head "Ow! Why does everyone abuse me damnit!" she complained

"It seems that your cute student is stuck in the past."

"Tell me what time did they travel to?" Angeal glared at the two crows. "Tell me or I think that we will have crow stew for dinner, Hayate."

"Sounds good," Hayate licked her lips. "I want some black coffee with it too."

"Anything for you." Angeal grinned at the crows.

"Fine we give we give!" She wailed "They went to the time Zack's mother disappeared! Please don't turn us into crow stew!"

"Why would they?" Angeal asked himself.

"In any case, I don't think you two would be able to close this portal, it is really well made." Hayate examined the gate.

"Aerith does have special powers." Angeal explained, "If only she wasn't so..."

"Clumsy?" Hayate finished for him.

"yeah."

Hayate felt a strange energy around the park. She looked at the origin of the energy, the cherry blossom tree.

"Angeal do you feel that?" she asked.

"I do, it is the energy of Gaia." Angeal frowned. "I just hope nothing happened to them."

A powerful surge of energy pulsed from the portal and blasted towards them. Angeal pulled Hayate closed to him and spread his wings wide to shield them from the blast. Once the light died down Angeal and Hayate aw Scopio come out of the gate. It would seem that the crows were half right and their master wasn't completely out yet.

"That was close." Scopio muttered to himself before he bumped into someone. "Watch where..." He looked up to see Angeal and he was not amused.

"Where is Aerith?" Angeal crossed his arms.

"How am I supposed to know?" he shrugged.

"They already know master..." She replied sadly knowing she was going to be punished.

"You two," Scopio growled.

"So did you come back alone?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah so?"

"We have to go look for her." Angeal clenched his fist. "She may be lost or scared."

"You know that's forbidden for us."

"I am no longer an angel." Angeal shrugged. "I'll take whatever punishment they give me."

"I will always help you Angeal, I promise you that I will." Hayate wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Hayate."

"I am going to hurl." Scopio hissed.

"I will be giving your punishment later." Angeal glared at the small demon. "I will not stand you hurting my student."

Angeal and Hayate started to gather energy. With no help from the goddess or the king, spells like this take longer to form. But before they could finish the gate they felt the energy from Gaia.

"What is that?" Angeal asked as he looked at the Cherry blossom tree.

x-x

Aerith floated around the cherry blossom tree that Neve turned into. She looked at Zack's tears, his silent cries. Aerith felt a painful sting in her heart but it wasn't from Zack's sadness either.

"Neve can you hear me?" Aerith asked quietly.

There was no voice; no one could hear her anymore. She was stuck in the pass for 10 years before Zack could meet her. The thought of not talking to Zack hurts. She couldn't understand it well.

"I feel so alone" Aerith began to cry "I want to be home, I want to be in my bed curled up and not cold, and most of all I want to be with Zack!" She wailed and fell to the ground sobbing feeling lonely and stuck.

"Who's there?" Zack wiped his tears away and looked around. "Come out."

"Wait you can hear me?" Aerith immediately perked up

"Where are you, who are you. Why can't you come out?"

Zack looked around and saw no one, just himself and the large cherry blossom tree.

Aerith flew to the front of his face and waved her hand in his face. "Can you see me now?" She asked with hope.

"I can't see you, how did you know my name?" Zack could hear the voice become louder but still didn't see anyone.

"I just do" She looked at him "Can you please talk to me for a bit? I'm really lonely and scared." she replied sadly.

"I'll try; it's getting harder to hear you."

"Is this better!" Aerith shouted

"No, your voice is getting farther away." Zack closed his eyes, "please it's going to be alright, I promise."

"But I'm stuck here! And no one knows I'm here!" Aerith cried

"I know you'll find your way back."

"I hope I do..." Aerith replied with a sniffle.

"What's that?"

"I-I don't know." she replied a little more scared now.

"Are you there?" Zack squinted his eyes, trying to see what was not here. "Hello, are you still here?"

"I am I'm still here Zack." she sighed a bit sad to be alone but comforted by Zack's voice "Thank you, your making me feel a lot better." She smiled gently.

"She must be gone." Zack turned around and left, leaving Aerith all alone once again.

"Wait I'm here! Zack please don't leave!" Aerith started to cry "I was feeling so much better..." She then sat against the tree and cried.

_"Do not cry little one."_ another familiar voice comfort her.

"N-neve?" Aerith asked. "Please tell me you can hear me?" she sighed in hope.

_"I can hear you."_ the branches shook. _"You cannot return?"_

"n-no, at least not by myself..." Aerith replied sadly "And no one knows I'm here." she sighed.

_"Why are you looking at Zack with such sad eyes small one?"_

"Because he's so sad, sad that he lost you..." Aerith cried

_"Are you sure that is the only reason?"_

"I'm also sad that he might never like me back" She looked up at the tree "The way he liked you..." she frowned

_"You are truly a kind angel." _Neve's voice was as graceful and soft as when she was human. _"An angel who will meet Zack in 10 years."_

"Yeah how did you know I met Zack?" Aerith asked quizzically "I never told you I knew Zack."

_"Why would an angel care so much for Zack if you haven't met him?" _Neve giggled. _"Sweet angel, I will bring you back into the future."_

"Are you sure you can do that, not even Archangels can do that from the past." Aerith replied not sure whether just to wait for someone to realize she's gone or just trust Neve.

_"I will bring you back, but once I do..."_

"W-what?" Aerith asked a little scared about the answer.

_"I've lived my life and even then I will not die."_ Neve's voice was firm _"I will be reborn into something else."_

"Do you know what that is?" Aerith asked shyly

_"I won't,"_ Neve's petals surrounded Aerith, making it hard to see_. "I just want to see Zack grown up, my little puppy."_

"Okay, but he does seem grown up in the future" Aerith smiled "I never saw him as a puppy sadly" she sighed.

_"I want to see..."_

Aerith let the petals take her back to her time and to her Zack.

x-x

Hayate looked at the strong Energy that the cherry blossom tree released. Out of its trunk Aerith returned to her fully adult form. Both the demons and the ex-angel were surprised.

"Aerith!" Angeal sprinted and caught her before she fell on the ground.

"That's impossible how could she make it back on her own?" Scopio's jaw dropped.

Aerith opened her eyes and sensed the tree's life weakening.

_"I enjoyed talking to you."_ Neve's voice sounded so weak.

"I enjoyed talking to you too." Aerith whispered "I hope you're going to be happy when you're born again."

_"Thank you,"_ the longest and thinnest branch reached out and wiped away her tears with its petals._ "Do not cry for me sweet angel."_

"I'm sorry I can't help it." Aerith then smiled "Thank you for being kind to me." she then noticed that the tree's spirit was becoming weaker.

_"Please take care of Zackary."_

All the petals scattered around them, like a rain for blossoms. The branches died off and turned to ashes until all that was left was a large tree stump.

"I will." Aerith smiled "I promise I will with all of my heart." Aerith then wiped her tears away.

"It seems that the tree used up all her energy." Hayate looked at the blossoms on the ground. "And yet she seemed happy."

Hayate took both crows and Scopio into her hands and spread her black wings. "Alex is coming here, I'll take these pests."

"Who are you calling a pest?" Scopio growled.

Angeal nodded and looked at Aerith in his arms. She was starting to cry harder. He didn't understand why, her heart seemed hurt.

"A-Angeal she, she died" Aerith cried. "I was so alone and she helped me get home! I know she'll be reborn but..." she was now sobbing against his chest.

"I know Aerith," he stroked her hair tenderly. "You just need to accept that life goes on for spirits. You can do well by remember her."

"O-okay I will." Aerith sighed still crying.

"Hey Aerith look who I ran into." Alex called out from afar. Zack looked at the tree that Neve used to be. He wondered what happen to her. He looked at Aerith crying and Angeal trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong Aerith?"

Aerith was afraid of what happened, she was scared that he couldn't see her like in the past."

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." She looked at him then waved a hand in his face.

"I don't want to see you cry Aerith." Zack wiped a tear from Aerith's cheeks.

"Y-you can see me!" She then attacked Zack with a hug "Zack I missed you so much!" She tried to hold back her tears.

"Of course I can, why wouldn't I?"

"They really are so cute together don't you agree Angeal?" Alex whispered to the angel.

"He better not get too close to Aerith." He frowned.

"I am sure that my son will take good care of her."

"Hey, we can hear you!" Zack growled.

Aerith started to blush "Zack do you?" Aerith was going to ask but then decided that was a bad idea.

Zack picked Aerith off the ground and started to carry her, much to Aerith's embarrassment. Zack let Aerith sit down on the bike seat and gave her a helmet. Zack sat in front of her; Aerith wrapped her arms around him.

Zack drove off back to his, no, their house he could feel Aerith leaning her head against his back. He could tell that she calmed down and is starting to feel better. He honestly didn't know what he would do without Aerith.

The day seemed a little brighter with Aerith close to him.

x-x

"Well I guess it's my time to go." Alex stood up from the table after dinner made by Angeal. He was puzzled why Aerith only wanted milk for a snack but he didn't question it.

"By Alex it was nice to meet you!" Aerith then went up to the man and hugged him

"It was nice meeting you, sir." Hayate waved at the man

"Bye Aerith, please keep taking care of my son." Alex hugged back.

"I will! Though he takes care of me more then I take care of him" She replied shyly

"I hope my son doesn't give you too much trouble Angeal." Alex nodded at the man.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me." started to pull Alex away from Aerith and out of the house.

"Now stop it pup." Alex pulled his arm free from Zack's hands. "That's not how you should talk to your old man."

"Pup?" Hayate asked, amused by the situation.

"We called him puppy when he was younger," Alex chuckled. "The boy couldn't sit down long enough and had such short attention span."

"Dad!"

"Now, now pup, you need to calm down." Angeal smirked.

"Yeah, puppy, sit boy." Hayate started to laugh.

"Come on puppy! You can do it lay down!" Aerith giggled

Zack glared at his father while his face was redder than a tomato. "I am going to strangle you old man."

"Well look at the time, I got to get moving." Alex picked up his backpack from the floor. "Make sure you behave puppy."

"Dad!" Zack's face turned redder, his ears started to turn pink.

"You do realize that we will never let you live this down." Hayate smirked.

"I swear will get him one day." Zack growled.

"Ever the restless puppy" Aerith smiled

"I'll bring his baby picture next time!" Alex shouted from outside.

"Dad!" Zack started to run off after his father. They could hear Alex's laughter from down the hall. Aerith thought that Zack's nickname really did suit him, especially when he was younger. She was glad that she could be with him once again. She didn't know that she would do if she was stuck in the past.

Chapter 7 end


	8. Thunder Storm

7sodeno shirayuki7 – Angeal, Hayate, Zack, Scopio

Jayd10 – Phobos, Demios, Aerith

* * *

><p>Ch.8 Thunder Storm<p>

Aerith has been a bit gloomy since all the rain came into Midgar and the out skirts she has had to stay inside for three day's do to it. And it didn't help to watch TV. cause nothing was on she looked around and saw Zack.

"Hi Zack." She replied shyly "How are you?"

"Bored," Zack let out a small sigh. "Since there are renovations going on the Academy I have no classes until next week."

"I'm sorry Zack and I know how you feel." She looked at him and saw that he looked just as miserable as her. "Is there anything we can do?" She looked him with puppy-dog eyes so she could get something out of him.

Zack placed his hand on his chin and started to think.

We could read a story." Zack suggested.

"Yeah we can do that!" She smiled at him "What stories do you have?" She asked curious to what he has for books she then saw him go over to the book-shelf in the living room

"Let's see... we have the Dragon and the knight, Beauty and the Beast, The adventures of Queen Auturia, The Last Days of Gaia, and The Realm of Blades." Zack looked at the titles; he did enjoy a good adventure. "What do you want to read?"

"I like Beauty and the Beast." She replied shyly it was one of her favorite romances "What's your favorite story though?" she asked with a smile

"The Last Days of Gaia," Zack took out a book. "It has everything in that book but it might be too much for you." Zack realized something, "hey where are Angeal and Hayate?"

"Um they said something about their 6 month anniversary so they went to a hotel... I wonder why?" Aerith began to blush "But I would really like to hear that story! Please?" She asked excited

"The Last Days of Gaia?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? It might be too much for you." Zack hovered on that book. He wanted to read it again but it might be too much for the innocent angel.

"Well what is it about Zack?" She asked as she peaked over his shoulder.

"It is about seven people who have been gifted with the power of the planet." Zack took out the book. "They have to fight 7 people who their mission is to destroy Gaia. It all connected to two friends who were like brothers. It has a lot of drama and tragedy, are you still sure you want to read this?"

"Well Zack how about I read Beauty and the Beast and you read your story?" Aerith suggested "does that sound fair?" she looked at him innocently

"That's fine," Zack took both books from the shelves and gave Aerith one and he took the other.

They both sat on the couch next to each other and both started to read.

Soon enough though Aerith was getting tired of sitting up "Zack can I lay my head on you lap?" She asked a bit nervous about his answer.

Zack looked at Aerith for a minute before he raised his arms gestured towards his lap.

She smiled happily "Thank you Zack!" she then laid her head down gently and began to read again.

Zack was reading in his novel, One of the characters, Karen, was summoning her barrier to protect one of the seven seals that is connected to Gaia. Zack took his eyes for a minute and looked at Aerith. She looked so focused on her story that she was not paying attention to anything else.

"Hey Aerith, how far are you on your reading?" He asked.

"Belle had just left the castle to see her father he is very sick." She replied looking at him "and the small French town is preparing to attack the Beast's castle. How about you?" she grinned at him gently.

"You don't want to know." Zack shifted his head. This book wasn't for someone as soft hearted as Aerith. It suited Angeal or even Hayate more.

"Oh okay then..." Aerith then began to read again her story was so wonderful. But as soon as she got to the end she had drifted off to sleep.

Zack went back to reading his novel. He soon noticed that Aerith was fast asleep. He felt so calm when she was near it was strange. He gently stroked her hair and continued reading, no use in moving until she woke up.

"Zack did you hear that" She asked a bit concerned and maybe scared.

Zack looked back up, and it was getting so good with the two main character fought once again. "That's lightning; don't you have that in the Heavens?"

"N-no we don't in the heavens." She stammered then heard a really big crash she screamed and hugged Zack. "Zack I'm scared!"

Meanwhile outside of the house…

"This is so good." Scopio smirked, anything to make fun of Aerith. "I wonder how much we can scare her before she wets herself?"

"Not long." She snickered to her boss "Sister can you think of anything else to scare her?"

Phobos looked and said "We can bang on the glass!" she then cackled evilly

"I got something better," Scopio looked above his barrier he used to shield them from the rain. "Let's give her a lightning scare."

Both then smirked at him and replied "Perfect!"

Phobos then grinned evilly "Let's add some thunder into the mix boss!"

Scopio raised his palms and pointed to the sky. Dark clouds swirled in the sky, white lightning crackled. Scopio pointed at roof and lightning shot forward. Before the lightning could reach the room a white and black translucent barrier shielded the house.

"Damn those two, placing a barrier on the house!" Scopio growled. "I guess its plan B."

"And what is that?" They both ask.

"Attack the surroundings," Scopio shrugged. "I will have to strike as close as possible."

"Sounds fun" Phobos cheered

"I'm in!" Declared Demios

Zack was currently trying to get Aerith to lose her grip on his neck before he loses consciousness. "A-Aerith, I n-need..."

Aerith looked at Zack and saw that he needed to breathe. "Oh I'm sorry Zack" she let go and then heard another thunder clap she then grabbed a throw pillow and covered her head in fear. "This isn't s-scary" *Crash!* "Gah!" She then cowers in fear.

"Thank Gaia," He took a deep breath. He looked at the outside. "That's one nasty storm."

"Z-Zack... I'm scared." Aerith replied nervously then heard another crash she whimpered

"Don't worry the lightning won't get us here." Zack held her tight and pulled her closer to him. "I promise we'll be alright."

"O-okay Zack" She whimpered she then put her head against his chest to her it felt warm and welcoming "Zack how long do thunderstorms last in Midgar?" there was another crash she winced at it and whimpered again.

"It varies to be honest." Zack shrugged. "Last year it lasted for a few days. One year it lasted for almost a week!"

"Zack I don't like this!" Aerith began to cry at this moment that was all she could do. "I wish I was at home..." She moaned she then looked at the window to see lighting she then looked away scared.

"Is it really bad living with me?" Zack looked down at Aerith. "Do you wish Angeal was here?"

"No it's not bad!" Aerith then sat up and looked him in the eyes "Zack I'm just scared please don't get the wrong idea and I think of Angeal as a father yes but Hayate comes before me." She looked at him "Zack I just don't like this it's scary and I don't know how to handle it I've never seen thunder or heard lighting..." She started to cry again "I'm sorry I said that I really do like living with you, no I love living with you." She then looked at him to see his pretty blue eyes.

"Whoa, calm down" Zack took the back of her head and made Aerith lean on his shoulder. "I know how you feel about Angeal. I was just teasing you," Zack chuckled. "Besides Hayate would be angry if Angeal had any romantic feelings for you."

"Zack, Angeal can never love anyone else romantically." Aerith looked up at him and thought 'I wish I could tell you how I feel...'

"Why not?"

"Angels are loyal to their loves so he'll always love her no matter what happens." She smiled "That explains a lot doesn't it?" she smirked.

"It kinda does," Zack held Aerith closer. He really enjoyed this feeling of being with Aerith. He feels at ease when she was close. "I guess angels are pure figures. So are you loyal to someone?"

"Well in a way I am" She looked at him and smiled "But he never notices so I'm fine either way of how he feels about me." The thunder finally let down and she smiled.

"Don't give up, he'll notice you eventually." Zack gave her a soft smile.

"I hope so." She then hugged him "Thank you Zack."

"That's what I am here for." Zack looked outside, "it seems that the rain is finally letting out."

"Yay!" Aerith cheered "Then I can go outside?" She smiled at him happily.

"It's getting kinda late." Zack looked at the clock. "And it will get dark soon, and you know what happens when it gets dark."

"I get small..." She pouted then looked at him. "I wonder if Angeal and Hayate are coming home soon?"

Meanwhile outside…

"This is making me sick," Scopio went to the bushes to hurl. "That is some sappy shit!"

"Awww" Phobos and Demios said at the same time they could not resist cute things like that.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Scopio growled, "Don't tell me you like sappy shit like that!"

"Of course we do!" Demios squealed "It's adorable!"

"It's so cute" Phobos gawked "I wish I was in a relationship like that..."

"Oh brother!" Scopio slapped his own forehead. "They are worse than Hayate and that Archangel."

"What are we worse at?" A voice said behind him. Scopio looked behind him and saw Angeal and Hayate. Angeal had his arms crossed and a frown on his face and Hayate had her big paper fan in her hands. "And what are you three doing here?"

"Hayate, what the hell are you doing here!" Scopio jumped, "I thought you and this Archangel were going out?"

"We did," Angeal's said sternly. "But we sense a familiar power striking one of our barriers. You didn't have anything to do with that do you?"

"No!" Scopio looked around; his slaves escaped a long time ago, again. "I-I..."

Hayate opened a portal on the ground and smacked him on the head as hard as she could without holding back. Scopio's body flew down and went through the portal. Once he passed through the portal Hayate closed the portal.

"Why does that man always bother Aerith?" Angeal asked.

"Who knows?" Hayate shrugged. "I guess it's a young demon thing."

Hayate and Angeal landed on the ground and watch Aerith and Zack close together. Angeal's eyes narrowed when he saw this. "That human better not get over his head."

"Oh don't worry." Hayate held him back. "We'll let him know that papa-Angeal is watching him."

"Hayate!" Angeal cheeks reddened.

"If it is only that," Hayate's smile was gone. "I am not sure but there is something about that human."

"What's wrong with the puppy."

"I think he's..." Before she could finish the rain started back again. Angeal pulled back inside the house.

"You were saying?" Angeal looked at Hayate.

"Never mind don't worry." Hayate shook her head, "go neuter the puppy."

Angeal grinned as he went into the living room. Hayate had a thoughtful look on her face; she had to find out more before she could properly say it.

Chapter 8 end


	9. Sick Day

7Sodeno shirayuki7 – Zack, Kunsel, Angeal, Hayate

Jayd10 – Aerith, Reno, Cloud

A/N: We do have several chapters done. It's just that I havent gotten around to fix them yet. They'll be here soon.

* * *

><p>Ch.9 Sick Day<p>

Aerith looked at the poor straggling man before her and frowned he looked miserable and as sick as a dog. His bed was filled with discarded used tissues.

"Zack you need to stay home today" Aerith said concerned for him

"I can't today's Friday remember?" Zack let out a loud sneeze, which he covered his mouth just in time. "I can't let my students down."

Aerith crossed her arms and shook her head "Zack you're sick and you need to stay home regardless." She scolded him.

"Ah Hell..." he whimpered, his nose was runny and his eyes were red. He coughed uncontrollably. "This sucks."

"That's what you get for running outside in the rain." She looked at him angry she knew he really needed to stay home.

"It's part of training." He shrugged, it was best to stay home today, as much as he hated the idea. "Aerith get me my PHS will you?"

"You being chased down by Angeal is training?" She snickered then grabbed his PHS and handed it to him.

"Well, it's called improv training." Zack started to dial to the Academy. "It's not my fault that Angeal went all overprotective father on me."

After a few seconds Aerith heard someone one the other line.

"Hey Kunsel, I need you to cover for me." Zack covered his mouth to keep the coughs down.

_"Shit, you don't sound so good."_

"What do you think?" Zack let his head rest on the pillows. "Two hours of being chased in the rain is not fun."

_"What did you do?" _The voice, Kunsel, asked.

"Let's just say that a father got the wrong idea and decided to chase me almost all the way to Midgar." Zack let out a few sniffs.

_"You just have the shitty luck dude."_

"Don't I know it."

_"Don't worry I'll cover your class today."_

"Thanks man," Zack let out small sigh. "Just watch over Spiky for me will you?"

_"Will do, mother hen."_ Kunsel hung up before Zack could get another word.

"Bastard."

Aerith giggled at Zack's reaction toward his co-worker. "I see your going to be a wonderful father someday the way you dote over this boy." she smiled and covered Zack with a blanket.

"I don't want to hear this from someone who has an overprotective father and a sadistic mother." Zack let out a small cough. "So what happened to papa bear, how is he?"

"Zack that hurt." she frowned "Papa is being taken care of by mother thank you very much." she pouted at him and stuck her tongue out

"I thought angels can't get sick?"

"Zack, even angels get sick," she looked away from him still hurt by his words. "You're really mean when you're sick" she frowned.

"It's still weird to have a sick angel." Zack Shrugged, "I guess even ex-celestial beings can get sick."

"Yes they can, now be a good puppy and let me take care of you." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Is there anything you would like?" she smiled again

"Get me some medicine," Zack rolled over. "My head feels like there's someone playing with a jackhammer, eeveral in fact."

"Which ones?" she asked him as she rubbed his back

"The strongest, ask Hayate, she took my meds this morning." Zack groaned.

"Okay I'll be back!" She declared then went off to Angeal and Hayate's room

"Take your time." Zack waved.

Aerith then went into their room and saw that Angeal looked miserable. "Hi Angeal, how are you?" she asked quietly

"Not so loud," Angeal moaned.

"This is what you get for chasing that human for two hours." Hayate smiled. "It's almost sad to see you like this."

"You really are enjoying this aren't you?" Angeal opened an eyelid for a second before he shut his eyes tight.

"Yep, it gives me the chance to take care of you for once." Hayate looked at the angel. "So what do you need, little one?"

"I need to know what medication to give to Zack." she looked at Hayate with concern "He's sicker than a dog."

"Then I guess we have two sick dogs don't we?"

"Who are you calling a dog!" Angeal tried to growl but started to cough.

"Angeal please just rest." Aerith then kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder "Hayate can I have the meds?"

"Sure, there on the drawer right next to you." Hayate pointed to the drawer on Aerith's right. "Get some sleep 'Geal."

"I'll try."

"Don't die Angeal..." Aerith replied sadly then went over to the drawer and grabbed several bottles "Bye guys." she then left to the puppy's room.

"You're student is overreacting about this isn't she?" Hayate asked.

"She's got a pure heart. She worries too much at times and often thinks of the worst possible scenario." Angeal closed his eyes. "You will be punished when I am better."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smirked.

x-x

"Zack?" Aerith whispered "I have your pills." She went over to Zack and heard his moans she felt a twinge in her heart as she heard his misery

"I swear that I will never make Angeal mad again, as long this lasted cold is gone" he moaned.

"Zack please calm down." she put her hand in his soft hair "He does like you he was just being protective." she then handed him a bottle of pills

"Oh shit..." Zack got up from his bed and rushed into the bathroom. Aerith looked in the bathroom and saw Zack was throwing up.

Aerith whispered "ewww" and sat on the bed waiting for him to come back and through all of Zack's throwing up she thought this was all her fault.

"I want my mommy..." Zack whimpered. Aerith has never seen Zack like this before.

"Zack come here." Aerith then got up and brought him to the bed and held him close "It will be alright" she stroked his hair and felt his body tremble.

Zack tried to hold back his sobs but the pain was too strong. He tried to be strong for Aerith but it hurt. "It hurts."

"I know Zack, I know." She kissed him gently on the forehead and held him he looked so sad and hurt "You'll be alright honey." She then started to rub his back gently

"Thank you." he whispered.

"You're welcome; now just go to sleep okay?" Aerith cooed as she gently held him "You'll feel better after a nap, and after that you can have some medicine okay?" she whispered and kissed his cheek

"Okay." Zack felt safer with Aerith, when he got sick he was always afraid to be alone. However with Aerith, Angeal and Hayate it was a nice change. He felt like he was at home. Like before with his mother and father, then with Neve. "Don't leave me, stay with me until I fall asleep."

"I'm taking a nap with you honey" she smiled at him and held him a bit closer "You'll be just fine." she then kissed him gently and closed her eyes.

Zack let his eyes rest, knowing that Aerith will be there when he wakes up.

x-x

The Academy, known for its top cadets in enlisted on becoming SOLDIERs or Turks. Here two for the most popular instructors were sitting in the teacher's lounge chatting. One was a slender red haired man and the other had a standard issued ShinRa helm on his head.

"Hmm Kunsel should we visit our sick little buddy?" Reno smirked "I'm sure he needs some love yo"

"He's sick Reno." The helm wearing man, Kunsel, looked up from the paper he was grading. "Why do you want to bother him when he's sick?"

"Yes" Reno pouted "I love him and hold him yo!"

"No Reno, he needs his rest." Kunsel let out a small sigh. "He doesn't need you to bother him."

Reno and Kunsel looked up when they heard the door open. They saw a young man, around 15-16, walk in. The boy had spiky blond hair that reminded Kunsel of a chocobo, and big blue eyes. He had on the standard ShinRa cadet uniform and a couple of papers in his hands. Kunsel smiled when the boy placed the papers on his desk.

"H-hi Kunsel I got the papers you asked for" Cloud out shyly

"Well if it isn't our buddy's favorite chocobo" Reno smirked "Zack has talked an awful lot about you yo!"

"Leave the kid alone, Reno." Kunsel took the papers and began to look at them. "Thanks, kid. Is there anything you need?"

"Where is Zack?" Cloud asked puzzled

"He's sick kid." Kunsel put away his papers, with Reno he wasn't going to get any work done. "Apparently he got the short end of the stick and got chased around for two hours."

"It was raining though!" Cloud questioned

"But daddies don't care when their daughters are threatened" Reno smirked "Poor baby yo."

"Either way, he's out for the weekend." Kunsel sighed. "Whoever he made a move on must be drop dead gorgeous."

"I would hope so" Cloud smiled

"I know Zack is drop dead gorgeous" Reno smirked "So I would hope the girl was just as good looking yo!"

Cloud went over to Kunsel awkwardly "Is Mr. Sinclair always like this?"

"Unfortunately yes." Kunsel shook his head. "He and Zack have always been like this."

"That is not true yo!" Reno pouted folding his arms

"Wait Zack goes along with it!" Cloud asked shocked

"Do I need to bring up the whole Red Light sector incident?" Kunsel raised an eyebrow.

"I was too drunk to remember that so amuse me yo!" Reno growled

"W-what happened there" Cloud let out nervously

"Let's see, you and Zack piss ass drunk. You went into a dress shop and bought a blond wig. You started to flirt with Zack, again, and you kept calling yourself Linda. You jumped out of a window for no reason." Kunsel counted with his finger. "Do I need to continue?"

Reno blushed immensely "So you don't know what way I swing yo!"

"You seem to act Bi," Cloud grimaced.

"He is," Kunsel sighed. "He once told me, drunk, of the different experiences he had with people. Though neither Zack nor I treat him any differently because of that, I blame Reno for tainting my virgin ears."

"I highly remember you getting laid one night!" Reno pouted "Quit telling everyone my sexuality also yo!"

"Mr. Sinclair there is nothing wrong with liking both genders" Cloud let out

"Please just call me Reno yo" he winked at the kid making Cloud blush

"Reno, stop trying to flirt with the kid." Kunsel sighed. "Let's go see Zack then."

"Hey did you or did you not get laid?" Reno smirked

Cloud blushed "W-was he flirting with me?"

"T-that's not the point." Kunsel looked away. "I'm waiting the car, if you want to see Zack the follow me."

"Whatever I know you got laid," Reno smirked. "Now to the car to see my baby yo!"

"C-can I come too?" Cloud asked shyly

"Sure, I'm not stopping you." Kunsel shrugged.

All three of them left the teacher's lounge and headed out to see their sick friend. Even in this cloudy weather they would get there soon.

x-x

Aerith soon woke up to a knocking on the door "Who could that be?" she asked herself then looked down at Zack she didn't want to leave him so she ignored it for the time being.

"Zackary Fair open up! It's SOLDIER you are under arrest!" A voice from the other side called out.

Aerith then jumped up scared for Zack she then got up and walked up to the door and looked through the peep-hole to reveal a helmeted man, a scrawny redhead, and a small blonde boy.

"Come out with your Hands up Fair!" The one with the helmet yelled.

"Why is Zack being arrested he did nothing wrong!" She yelled "Please he's sick and needs rest" Aerith then started to cry.

"Just what is going on here?" Hayate asked as she was going downstairs.

"There are three men here saying Zack's under arrested!" She cried "Should I open the door?" she frowned

"Let me take care of this." Hayate let out a heavy sigh. Hayate took out Zack's sword that he had by the door and opened it. As soon as she opened the door she kicked down the man with a helmet and knocked down the red-haired man. Hayate pointed the edge of blade to the man's neck. "I have two sick dogs resting right now, tell me why are here?"

"Woah lady, calm down were just here to see Zack." Reno gasped at the woman who almost scared the crap out of him "It was all just a joke yo!" He was getting nervous

"Y-yeah a joke." Cloud whimpered not wanting to die

"Please excuse our rudeness." Kunsel groaned. That woman could kick. This was going to leave a bruise in the morning.

"Do all men make loud noises when someone is sick?" Hayate pulled the sword back. "If you need to apologize to someone then apologize to my daughter here."

Aerith looked at the men scared she did not know who they were "who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Reno and what's your name little lady?" Reno winked and kissed her hand but was soon smacked upside the head by Kunsel "Yo! What the hell man!" Reno glared

"I'm Cloud..." Cloud looked up shy.

"You really have some guts trying to flirt with a girl when her mother is right next to you. Especially, a mother who had a sword on your neck a few seconds ago." Kunsel took a few steps back.

"This guy really is daring." Hayate smiled, she looked at the sword in her hand then at Reno.

"Y-you know I'm really not a bad guy yo" Reno grinned "I just really like girl's especially this one right here" Reno smiled but soon had a sword to his throat again "Um, I'm guessing I said the wrong thing." He started to sweat.

"Yes, that's right. There is no need for words…"

"N-no I don't ma'am I'm sorry for the disrespect yo." Reno frowned and took a step back

"Um, he has a strange sense of humor ma'am" Cloud defended for Reno and smiled back at him

"I can see that."

Aerith looked at all them and realized who they were, "Oh your Zack's friends!" She cheered, "He talks about you all the time!" She smiled "I'm Aerith" she grinned.

"I'm Hayate," She shook Reno's hand. "You should meet her father, I am sure you will have a blast like Zack did."

"I'm good thanks..." Reno replied with a look of not wanting to die young "May we see Zack please yo? I bet he's dying to see me." He smirked

"I'm afraid he's still sleeping. But I need to make dinner for our two dogs." Hayate started to walk inside the house. "You are welcome to stay until he wakes up."

"We would love to." Kunsel took off his helmet; under the helmet Kunsel had light brown short spiky hair with amber eyes. "Right guys?"

Reno and Cloud both smiled and replied "Right!" And headed into the house

Aerith looked at the sun it was going to set soon. She started to run ahead of everyone. Hayate placed her hand on Aerith's shoulder. "Don't worry little one, I set a spell that allows you to keep your adult form for a little longer."

"Oh thank you mom!" She then hugged Hayate and smiled "Do you think I should go back to Zack? I promised him that I would be their when he woke up" She looked at Hayate with wondering eyes

"You're Angeal's cute student, so I always look out after you." Hayate gave her a hug. "Go back to Zack and I will send the three stooges with his dinner. One more thing don't leave the house, the spell will break if you leave the house."

"Yes Hayate I won't." Aerith smiled and headed up stairs to Zack's room ready to comfort him some more.

Hayate went back to the kitchen where Kunsel, Cloud and Reno were waiting. "It's time to make dinner, what do you want to eat."

"Well what do you have yo?" The redhead smirked

"I'm fine with anything thank you" Cloud spoke softly

"Show some respect Reno." Kunsel growled. He was really considering of sending his friend to a psychologist. He really needed help. "We'll be fine with anything."

"Don't worry about it." Hayate took a knife and set it on the counter. "I like you kid."

"Thank you?" Reno answered "And why is that exactly?" Reno was confused

"You're funny." Hayate took out some vegetables. "And I admire a man with a sense of humor."

"Why thank you ma'am I appreciate that!" Reno grinned

"Don't stroke his ego too much ma'am" Cloud smirked

"Oh I know," Hayate smirked. "If you would three will do me a favor."

"And what would that be ma'am?" Kunsel shifted his weight. He was getting a bad feeling about this. "We would love to do you a favor right guys?"

"I don't mind." Cloud smiled.

"Fine by me, yo." Reno grinned.

"Good." Hayate started to cut some Chocobo meat and added it to the pot. "Then I will call you three when I get the stuff ready."

"What stuff ma'am?" Kunsel asked.

"If I told you now then it wouldn't be a surprise." Hayate smiled. "I hope you boys don't mind my Chocobo soup."

"Not at all ma'am." Cloud replied nervous

"Sounds good to me" Reno started to shake out of fear

"Isn't it bad for you to eat Chocobo meat?" Hayate asked Cloud.

"W-why would you say that ma'am?" Cloud asked nervous about the woman

"Well aren't you half chocobo?" Hayate tilted her head.

Kunsel tried to hide his laughter, even after cloud turned red from embarrassment or anger, maybe both.

"Wow I never thought of that one yo!" Reno then high fived Hayate and smirked at Cloud

"Just because I'm blonde does not mean I'm half Chocobo!" He pouted

"Aw cheer up my little chocobo, I think you're the cutest out of the three." Hayate pulled the boy into a hug. "After all Zack talks a lot about you."

Cloud then blushed even deeper and heard snickers from the other two "T-thank you ma'am..." he replied shyly

"It seems the kid has a new fan." Kunsel smiled.

"Wow look at Cloud, what a ladies' man!" Reno snickered and whistled a cat-call. Hayate giggled and kissed Cloud on his forehead.

Cloud blushed even deeper and was speechless "..."

Hayate let go of cloud and checked on the soup. "It's almost ready, so why don't you three sit down in the dining room and I'll bring you three a bowl."

"Alright ma'am," Kunsel nodded.

"Please call me Hayate," she waved. "Ma'am makes me feel old."

"Okay Hayate" Reno smiled at her

"Okay" Cloud blushed

"Good, now be good little children and wash your hands while mommy goes and serve you each a bowl." Hayate started to get out some bowls from the cupboard.

"Yes Hayate." Kunsel left the room and headed towards the bathroom to wash his hands. Reno and Cloud followed.

"Wow she is definitely interesting huh yo?" Reno smirked

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life..." Cloud frowned

After dinner Hayate took two more bowls and filled them up with chocobo soup. He took two trays and placed one with wheat bread and another with white bread and milk. She handed the tray to Cloud. "Here take this to Zack, and give Aerith the milk."

"Why Cloud?" Reno pouted wanting to see Zack as well

"Yes Hayate" Cloud stammered

"You were closest." Hayate shrugged. She took the other tray and started to head upstairs. "Follow me and I'll take you to Zack's room."

"What's with the other bowl Hayate?" Kunsel asked.

"It's for my husband." Hayate walked up the stairs. "He got sick as well."

"Is he the one that chased Zack around Midgar yo?" Reno smirked

"Yep, you should have seen what he did to Zack after he caught him." Hayate smirked.

"What did he do?" Kunsel asked.

"You don't want to know." Hayate finally stopped at a door. "If you keep going straight, the door on your right is Zack's room."

Cloud then headed down the the hall and made a right turn and was a Zack's room he knocked and came in. "Hello Z-" he then saw Aerith cuddling him and soothing him gently he never saw his mentor in such a state.

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here?" Zack looked at his friends and student's faces. "What?"

"You look terrible and this is awkward yo," Reno frowned. "I want to cuddle you!" He grinned.

Cloud blushed and kind of laughed. "Reno was right," he snickered.

"Oh, brother." Kunsel shook his head and looked at Zack. "It seems that you are busy, do you want us to come back tomorrow?"

"Why?" Zack tilted his head.

"Yeah why man!" Reno frowned "Zack I want to join!"

"This is so awkward..." Cloud blushed.

Aerith couldn't help but giggle "Zack your friends are funny."

"Reno, sometimes I want to slap some sense into you." Kunsel slapped his forehead. "Yet I don't think it will work."

"Why can't I join yo!" Reno pouted "He's my friend and he needs some male love not all female yo," he snickered and winked.

"This is turning real awkward." Kunsel turned his head away.

"You know you're the only male friend for me." Zack smiled, "I just like Aerith more."

"Ah thanks Zack!" Reno grinned "Kunsel you're just jealous" Reno stuck his tongue at him.

"This is weird and awkward man..." Cloud blushed.

"Sorry that you have to see this Ms. Aerith." Kunsel apologized.

"Its fine he's funny" Aerith giggled and hugged Zack and kissed his cheek "I understand their relationship." she grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah" She giggled "It's quite cute I have to say."

"Sometimes I feel I am the only sane one out of the three." Kunsel sighed.

"Zack feel's the same here at home" She giggled and hugged Zack.

"That's right, I mean your dad and mom's showing of affection is almost nauseating." Zack shrugged as Reno hugged him. "It's not my fault Kunsel doesn't understand our bromance."

"True, but it's cute is it not?" Aerith grinned at the sick man who was being attacked by the redhead

"Your parents kissing in front of us? No, I think I had nightmares for a week." Zack took the bowl from Cloud and started to eat. "As for our bromance, it is a beautiful thing, right Reno?"

"Of course my love!" Reno smirked and hugged Zack some more "Kunsel is just jealous" and made a kiss-y face at him.

"No thanks, I am not willing to go that far in our bromance." Kunsel shook his head."Why dont you join them Cloud?" He pushed Cloud forward, then Zack pulled him close.

"I missed you Spiky. How's classes."

Aerith giggled at the cuddle puddle that was forming "Zack your doped up huh?" she giggled.

"Come on blondie you know you want to join the puddle!" Reno smirked.

"CI-it's fine Zack um? Are you trying to make me feel weird..." Cloud blushed.

"I swear to the dopes, I am not Goddess." Zack smiled as he pulled Cloud closer. "You don't like me?" Zack's bottom lip started to tremble.

"N-no Zack I do it's just I...I think of you as a brother..." Cloud blushed.

Reno smiled "What a sweet kid yo."

"You better, I love you my chocobo!" Zack smiled.

"Aw," Kunsel chuckled. "Isn't that cute?"

"Thanks Zack, I love you too" Cloud smiled and hugged.

"Yay!" She smiled and kissed all of their cheeks.

"Man I'm a lucky man." Reno smirked and hugged them.

"Group hug!" Zack called out.

"Dude, you're really out of it with those meds huh?" Kunsel shrugged and got close. he placed his arms around Reno and cloud.

"Ah Kunsel is hugging us Cloud!" Reno declared.

"This is a first!" Cloud smirked.

"Don't get used to it," Kunsel growled. "Just be thankful that Ms. Aerith is here."

"Yay!"

"You guys are so cute!" Aerith grinned she then whispered into Zack's ear. "I hope you feel better soon Zack, when they do you still want me to stay?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yep!" Zack rested his chin on Cloud's head. "Stay with me, Aerith."

"Dude, we didn't know you guys were that close." Kunsel smirked. "Seems like you struck out Reno."

"Yo I never strike out man!" Reno pouted "Zack I'm still your one only man right?" he smiled at him lovingly and looked at him with bright eyes

"Of course," Zack chuckled. "You know that I would go gay for you Reno."

"Glad to know man" Reno then kissed his cheek and hugged him "I like her Zack she seems perfect for you." he smiled.

"I know, I want her to be close to me." Zack turned his head and let his head rest on Reno's neck. "I'm glad you like her too."

"Ah how cute!" Reno smirked "Aerith you are one lucky lady yo."

"Thank you and I know" she giggled.

"I am getting tired." Zack yawned. "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it," Kunsel looked at his watch. "It is getting really late and I still need to take our chocobo back to the dorms."

"Yeah" Reno pouted "Zack you owe me sleepover" he said getting up and patting his buddy's shoulder.

"Bye Zack see you soon!" Cloud smiled.

"Bye everyone" Aerith smiled and hugged Zack close and kissed him gently.

"Bye my love, bye chocobo." Zack waved.

"Oh, there is a festival next weekend." Kunsel stopped at the door. "You two should totally go."

"That sounds fun!" Aerith smiled "What do you think Zack?"

"Please come Zack, we can go on the love boat." Reno winked.

"Sure Reno, only for you and Aerith."

"That sounds awesome, please Zack!" Cloud smiled.

"I'll go Spiky, don't worry about me." Zack looked at the clock. "Now go before papa bear gets up and chases you out of the house."

"Yes sir" Cloud smirked and left with Kunsel.

"Bye my love" Reno smiled and left with the two.

"They are so cute Zack" Aerith grinned "I never knew you had a bromance?"

"Bye guys."Zack lied back down. "Yep, we met each other back in the academy when we were training for our degrees as instructors."

"Wow you guys sound close, especially you and Reno" She grinned and hugged him close.

"Yep we were known as the dynamic duo before Kunsel join us then we became the three musketeers." Zack closed his eyes. "We're training Cloud so we can be the fantastic four."

"Ah how cute!" Aerith squealed "Zack..." Aerith then let the thought leave.

"Hmm..." Zack was close to sleep.

"I'm really glad I met you Zack, and you changed my life." She then hugged him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Don't ever leave, please?"

Aerith could hear Zack's deep breaths as he fell into a deep slumber. Aerith smiled at Zack, even if he hasn't answered her question she feels that one day she will get a response.

She shook her head and held him close "I like you Zack." Closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Hayate was cuddling with Angeal. The good thing about being an angel and devil, ex-angel or not was that they could heal faster.

"Sorry about this Hayate." Angeal muttered while holding Hayate close. "You had to take care of me all day."

"Oh don't worry about it, 'Geal." Hayate looked up. "Just don't chase anyone in the rain again."

"I got it."

"I am worried." Hayate nuzzled placed her lips on Angeal's neck. "I feel like something's wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that..." before she could say anymore there was a knock on the door. Angeal had to force himself to get off the bed and answer it. On the other side was Aerith in her small form. It seemed that she was barely keeping herself awake.

"H-hi guys..." Aerith replied shyly "I need some where to sleep..."

"Why are you..." Hayate caught herself before she said anything else. "Why do you need a place to sleep?"

"Because your room is closer than mine is and I don't want to sleep alone... and I didn't to sleep with Zack any longer." She then began to blush.

"Why were you in his room?" Angeal growled.

"He was sick Angeal, and he needed comfort" she looked at him. "I'm sorry; I was just trying to help him feel better?"

Are you sure that's all you did in his room?"

"Oh Angeal stop scaring your student and pull her in." Hayate pulled the covers to cover herself. "I need to change but you are welcome to sleep with us."

"Thank you Hayate and Angeal don't you trust me?" she blushed then went outside to let them change.

"I trust you, but I don't trust that man." Angeal shouted from the other side of the door. "He might look an innocent cattle but he'll turn into a wolf later on."

Angeal went back to bed and signaled Aerith to come to bed with him. Aerith lied next to him; Hayate came out of the bathroom and took her place next to Aerith. "Now go to sleep Aerith."

"Yes" Aerith then closed her eyes and fell to sleep while the two of them whispered

"Good night Aerith," Angeal pulled the covers and almost went to sleep. Aerith felt warm inside sleeping with Hayate and Angeal. So this was it like to sleep with your parents.

"Night mom and dad..." she replied sleepily.

"Night Aerith..."

Aerith soon feel asleep with her two parents Angeal and Hayate, her mom and dad.

Chapter 9end


	10. Operation Cosplay

AN: Sorry for this being way late, but I been having some personal issues. That, and my computer is acting up. Anyway, the next two parts should be up later today, SOILDER's honor.

* * *

><p>Ch.10 Operation Cosplay<p>

"Are you sure you are going to be able to handle this yo?" Reno looked at Hayate as he handed her a bad full of Hair dye, pony tails, scissors, and bobby-pins. Once he heard about Hayate's plan he made sure and reserve tickets for the event.

"Oh leave it to me." Hayate smirked. "Do you have the other thing that I ask you to get?"

"Of course yo." Reno then handed Hayate another bag containing a few items for their plan.

"This is perfect, now we need a way to get them to... cooperate. Do you have any ideas?"

"Sleeping materia," he suggested. "We can always ask Kunsel to help."

"Do you think you can convince him to..." Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Lend us some of his materia? Or do you think you can convince him to help us?"

"Oh Kunsel!" Reno yelled at the helmeted man sitting on the couch, Kunsel looked up and saw Hayate and Reno forming some sort of scheme. "I had him in on it, yo."

"You're such a genius Reno." Hayate gave him a hug. "It seems I don't have to teach you anything, you thought of everything."

"Ah thanks and yes I'm an excellent prankster." Reno smiled "I think I see a beautiful friendship blossoming yo."

"I think so too." Hayate looked at the calendar behind her. "Now all we need to do is wait until Saturday. I need you two to be here at 8:00 AM sharp."

"Of course yo," Reno looked at the contents in the bag. "You can do that right Kunsel?"

"Sure, I wanted to get back at Zack for that little stunt at hand to hand combat class." Kunsel shrugged. Zack was actually mad at him for taking the last doughnut in the lounge. So as revenge he was rougher during hand to hand combat class. All for a doughnut, so this was the chance for payback.

"Nice that you can make it." Hayate handed him a similar bag. "I need you to bring this to Zack's house on that morning."

"Really?" Kunsel looked inside the bag. "I guess it could be worse."

"I say operation Cosplay is a go!" Hayate cheered.

"Awesome! Um... Would you have any make-up yo?" Reno asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Hayate crossed her over her chest. "Of course I have make up. I told you to bring what I don't have and you did."

"Right, just making sure, you know. Gotta hide my tattoos," Reno pointed out.

"Yes I got everything to make and hide tattoos."

"I think you two are insane." Kunsel leaned against the wall.

"Reno would you like to join me for a maniacal laugh?" Hayate asked.

"Of course yo!" Reno smirked then both started to laugh manically. At times he was thankful that Reno's apartment was soundproof, because if they heard these two they would call the authorities.

"You two are going to drive me crazy one of these days." Kunsel muttered to himself. He actually felt sorry for them but he figured that it will be fun. Now they had to wait for Saturday to come.

x-x

It was finally Saturday morning and Reno and Kunsel were in front of Zack's house and were right on time. Each had the bags that Hayate instructed them to bring. Reno knocked on the door once before Hayate answered. She seemed to have a stop watch for some reason.

"What's with the stop watch yo?" Reno asked.

"We need to be at the event by 1:30PM." Hayate explained. "Plus we are going to keep an eye for time when we're executing our plan."

"Do you really think it will work?" Kunsel asked.

"Of course, Cloud is already here." Hayate opened the door. "Let's go eat some breakfast and start on our little operation."

"Wait, why is Cloud here?" Reno was curious; they didn't mention anything about Cloud.

"Oh that is a surprise my accomplice. I want to show you when it is done. For now we have three targets. Men do you know your jobs?"

"I get Zack yo?" Reno replied trying to remember for sure.

"While Zack is distracted I will cast sleep." Kunsel added.

"Good, I will take care of Angeal." Hayate giggled. "This is going to be the best day ever."

"Wait, who is getting Cloud?" Reno asked, "I can't wait to see everyone yo!"

"I guess I can take out Cloud on the way. Unless one of you two would like to get him." Hayate looked at her accomplices one was grinning like an idiot and the other one looked like he was bored.

"I want the little chocobo as well please." Reno smirked

"He's all yours." Hayate looked at her watch, it was 8:30AM. "Operation Cosplay is a go!"

Reno quickly leapt after the yell and went to find Zack which he soon found.

"Hello my love." Reno said with smile and he hugged Zack.

"Reno!" Zack jumped in Reno's embrace. He looked at Kunsel standing at the door. "What you doing here? Could stop thinking of me? You too Kuns, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I missed you so much baby, and I wanted to see you." Reno hugged him closer "And Kunsel thought he should come in case we did things yo." Reno smirked

"I do not want to know that!" Kunsel rolled his eyes. "I'm also this guy's ride so I had to come."

"So what do you want to do Reno, we could go upstairs and..." Zack trailed off.

"Oh Zack you devil!" Reno cheered. "Come on let me rock your world yo!" Reno Smirked at him.

"That does it!" Kunsel activated the materia from his bracer and cast the spell on Zack. "Time for a nap Zack."

"What the..." Zack's eyelids got heavier until he closed them. His body was relaxed and left himself collapsed in Reno's arms. "Damn it Reno."

"Really Kunsel, you had to do that now yo!" Reno complained

"It was really getting awkward." Kunsel watched as Reno picked up Zack. "So what are we going to say to Aerith?"

"Oh she knows what's going on, she's actually in on it yo." Reno smiled "Who do you think is going to put make-up on Zack's face?"

"I see, well then let's put him in his room."

"Alright yo," Reno headed up the trying to carry Zack. Soon enough they were in front of his room. "Kunsel open the door yo."

"Right," Kunsel opened the door and signaled Reno to place Zack on his bed. "Come on Reno we don't have time to for you to cuddle with Zack."

"But he is so cute yo..." Reno pouted as he got off "Okay give me the red hair dye yo." Reno smirked

"Red hair dye." Kunsel handed him a red bottle.

Reno then opened the bottle "Give me two towels, this going to be messy."

"Towels."

Reno then put the towels under Zack's head "Okay time to get the show on the road yo!" Reno cheered and started to gently work the hair dye into Zack's hair. "Go get Aerith."

"Got it, just don't have your way with him when I am away." Kunsel started to walk away to find Aerith.

"Yes, yes, I promise I won't" Reno scoffed at him before adding more hair dye to Zack's hair.

"Honestly I wonder..." Kunsel left the room to find Aerith. On the way he overheard a conversation.

"No Hayate and that's final." That sounded like Angeal, Aerith's dad.

"Come one Angeal, for me?" That was Hayate's voice.

"I don't care, I will not fall for it this time." Angeal seemed sure of himself.

"Not even if I do this?" There was some noise of clothing falling on the floor. "Come on you know you want to."

"Hayate, not while they're here." Angeal growled, he sounded angry.

"Come on, I'll keep quiet this time." Hayate's voice sounded so seductive. Kunsel swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

"Hayate!"

Kunsel started to hear things he shouldn't he scrambled out the hall, his face felt really hot. He finally found Aerith outside in the garden.

"Oh hello Kunsel, how are you?" She smiled at him gently

"I'm fine..." Kunsel took a deep breath, thankful for the helmet he was wearing. "Reno needs you, it is time."

"Oh this should be fun!" Aerith smiled, happy to be putting make-up on Zack.

"Be careful on the way up." He called out to Aerith.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I... nevermind," Kunsel shook his head. "Listen I need to find Cloud do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's in the living room watching TV." She replied before she left to go help Reno with Zack.

"Thanks!" Kunsel leaned against the dumbapple tree, he took one off the branches and starting munching on it. "I guess I can wait a little bit since Hayate is busy with Angeal."

Kunsel went inside the room and true enough there was Cloud sitting watching TV.

"What's up kid?"

"Nothing much, just trying to ignore the sounds from the dining room..." Cloud replied timidly.

"What sound?" Kunsel asked innocently.

"Well you know..." Cloud began to blush.

"Hayate?"

"Y-yeah..." Cloud turned redder at his answer

Kunsel took the remote and turned up the volume. "We'll just have to ignore them for the time being, so what on?"

"How I met your mother." Cloud answered with a smile.

"Sound fun, let watch until Hayate's... free." Kunsel took off his helmet and placed it next to him. "You like it here?"

"Yeah!" He smiled "I like getting to know Zack and Aerith."

"Good kid, so how are you keeping up in class?" Kunsel started, he wanted for Cloud to feel more relax around him, the boy seem tense.

"Yeah, I'm trying my hardest." Cloud replied timidly

"Good, Reno and Zack want you to be the fourth member so we can me the Fantastic Four." Kunsel made quotation marks with his fingers.

"They're so funny, I find their antics funny." Cloud laughed

"Don't remind me, I am trying to stay sane thank you very much." Kunsel groaned. He was in deep thought, he might as well entertain the kid for a while before they get down to business. "Do you want to hear how we became friends?"

"Oh I would love too!" Cloud cheered

"Let's see, it started out in my first year as a cadet. I was new to Midgar, didn't knew a single soul."

_Kunsel placed on his helmet. Today was the first day of class; after years of working in odd jobs he finally got accepted to the Academy, Midgar's best military school. Kunsel wanted to become a SOLDIER but more than that he wanted to become an instructor. To him it felt right to achieve that goal._

_Kunsel took his notebooks and headed off to class. He hasn't met his roommates yet. He came to the Academy late so they were already in class. He had classes in the morning and training in the afternoon._

_When he made it to class he knocked on the door and entered the classroom. He watched as all eyes were on him._

_"Listen up, you we got a new student today. The SOLDIER barked. "What is your name son?"_

_"Kunsel Lanster, sir." Kunsel looked up the the instructor. The man was well built and very tall. He had light brown eyes and short black spiky hair. He had scars all over his body, some even on his face. The man glared down at him._

_"Cadet Lanster you will sit next to Cadet Fair and Cadet Sinclair." the SOILDER ordered. "And this will be the last time that you will be tardy to my class do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes sir," Kunsel took off and sat on his assigned seat, a boy around his age with spiky red hair leaned back. The other was a boy with long spiky black hair. Kunsel had to admit that they were both good looking in their own way._

_"What made you join ShinRa, man?" He looked the other student up and down. "The name is Reno, yo."_

_"Yeah, you seem too scrawny like Reno here to be a SOILDER." The black haired boy added. "I'm Zack."_

_"Hey," Kunsel hissed. "I came here so that I can become an instructor. And I am not scrawny."_

_"I don't know man, your almost like me in scrawniness" Reno smirked "This is why I'm becoming a Turk and then an instructor!" Reno cheered_

_"Why a Turk?" Kunsel asked. "I thought that everyone in this class was going to try joining SOLDIER?"_

_"These classes are fundamentals.' Zack shrugged. Most here want to be in SOLDIER but a few like my beloved here want to be a Turk."_

_"Beloved?" Kunsel blinked._

_"Oh yes, my love" Reno looked behind Kunsel "I can't wait until class over yo." _

_"Cadet Fair, Cadet Sinclair, Cadet Lanster, is my class too dull that you need to start a conversation behind my back?" The entire class was looking at them._

_"n-no sir." Kunsel slid back in his desk, wishing that the ground would swallow him whole._

_"We are paying attention , right guys?" Zack shrugged._

_"I can hear every word you say man" Reno smiled "I just like talking to my love more." _

_"Oh Reno not in front of everyone." Zack waved his hand at the red head._

_"That's it you three, suicides runs after training." The instructor barked._

_"What!" Zack stood up, "That's not fair."_

_"Come on man we heard every word you said!" Reno glared "We were just talking you never cared before yo!"_

_"Make that three days starting today!" the instructor growled._

_"What!"_

_"Make it four!"_

_"How about you make it odd!" Reno Shouted_

_"Fine smartass make it this entire week then!"_

_"Yeah well..." Zack never got to finish what he wanted to say as Kunsel placed his hand over their mouths._

_"Stop it," Kunsel whispered. "We are sorry sir; we'll be there after our afternoon class." Kunsel bowed in apology._

_"You're lucky that this Cadet stopped you guys or I would suspend your asses on the next comment." The instructor pointed at the door. "Get those two clowns out of my class before I decide to suspend them I want you three to be in the training field and start on the hell rounds!"_

_"Yes sir," Kunsel dragged Zack and Reno out of the classroom and into the hall. He let go of their wrists and faced the opposite direction._

_"What a fucking asshole." Zack grumbled._

_"I know god, I wish I could fucking him yo!" Reno glared_

_"Shut up." Kunsel glared. "Are you two happy now?"_

_"What is your problem dude?" Zack pushed Kunsel away._

_"You two are my problem, it's my first day and I am already in trouble." Kunsel crossed his arms over is chest. "All you had to do was to shut up and take the punishment but you just had to keep running your mouths!"_

_"It was unfair man" Reno looked sternly at him "We talk in there all the time and he doesn't care one bit yo."_

_"I don't give a rats ass what you do or not. But you talked back to a superior that could get you expelled on insubordination." Kunsel growled. "I can see that is not going through your thick skulls."_

_"Why do you suddenly have a sick up your ass new kid!" Zack hissed. "You are putting the blame on us like we were the only ones who talk. You are such a spineless coward that you couldn't defend yourself!"'_

_Reno watched as Zack was knocked over by Kunsel's fist. "Don't you dare..." Kunsel growled. "Tell me where is the training grounds, I want to get this punishment over with and after that I never want to speak with you again!"_

_"Fine by suck-up" Reno glared "God I never met someone so full of himself yo." He looked at Zack "Right Zack?"_

_"Not now Reno." Zack rubbed his cheek. "Fine by us, that is what we get for trying to be your friend."_

_"I never ask you to." Kunsel started to walk away; he was determined to find the training grounds on his own._

"Wow so you guys were almost enemies?" Cloud was surprised as he listened; all three were such close friends. He couldn't even imagine that they would fight each other.

"That's right." Kunsel nodded. "They didn't understand then that if they talked back one more time then he would have suspended or even expelled them on insubordination."

"Wow, I would have thought Zack knew better." he laughed

"We were young," Kunsel explained. "We both wanted to be right and we didn't want to admit our mistakes."

"Then why is Reno still like that?"

"Because he's Reno, do you need another explanation?"

"No, Reno is Reno." Cloud shook his head. "But I guess that doesn't interfere with his work right?"

"He's actually second in command in the Turk program and the most popular instructor. Just like Zack and I."

"I can see why, girls must drool over the man." Cloud remarked "Do his students know about Zack and him?"

"Oh it's is a well know fact in the Academy that Zack and Reno are BFL."

"BFL?" Cloud asked.

"Bromance for life." Kunsel replied.

"Then why did I never know that..." Cloud frowned

"You just don't pay attention." Kunsel chuckled. "There are a lot of rumors that go through the Academy but if you are that out of the loop then I guess I will have to teach you how to make your own like I did back when I was a student at the Academy."

"Please do I want to know some rumors!"

"I'll tell you later, it's good to be in the know. Now where was I…"

_Suicide runs, the one thing that every student in the Academy hated. It was very simple excise, one sprints from start to finish. Touch the finish line and sprint back, half way back the student must turn around and run back to the finish line turn around half way. One does this until they reach the starting point._

_What makes these suicide runs different is the bracelet enhancements that SOILDER uses. These special bracelets make the body center of gravity heavier, making the runs harder than they are. The instructors can place the amount of weight that each student should carry. It has been said that the heaviest is 200 lbs, reserved for top SOILDERS_

_Zack, Reno and Kunsel were already on their 15 set of suicide runs, Reno and Zack bracelets were set at 40 lbs while Kunsel's was set to 30lbs. All three were tired and thirsty; they weren't allowed to be off the course by the instructor._

_"This sucks balls," Zack groaned as he turned around and started to run in the opposite direction._

_"Shiva, I want to go to Costa del Sol after this yo." Reno panted, "too bad it cost's a fortune." _

_"I know, but we'll go on our honeymoon." Zack grinned._

_"Oh Zack, that would be a dream come true yo." Reno smiled "I love you Zack Fair."_

_Kunsel grunted as he sprinted towards the finish line. He looked back and saw Zack and Reno. While they were still joking around they didn't look so good. Reno looked paler than usual and Zack's face said he was about to throw up any minute. They had higher weight than he did. Sure he hated their stupid antics, only a few hours after he met them but it wasn't really fair. _

_Kunsel stopped and marched over to the instructor. Punishment or not they have been doing this for 3 hours this had to stop._

_Zack and Reno looked at Kunsel talking to the instructor. When they were done talking the instructor walked over to them._

_"Great, the new kid must have sucked up to him so he can get out of punishment." Zack spat._

_"Well someone is definitely a goody-two-shoes!" Reno grunted "I really don't like him..."_

_"Fair, Sinclair you're free to go." the instructor pointed at the doors. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."_

_"What are you talking about?" Zack was surprised; this was not the thing he thought he was going to hear._

_"Love, let's go before he makes us run more yo." Reno whispered "Come on we can cuddle in our room to feel better."_

_The three of them watched as Kunsel re-adjusted his bracelet and started to move to the course. Zack and Reno watched the new guy confused. They saw that Kunsel moved more sluggish than before. It hit them that the instructor said Fair and Sinclair, he didn't said anything about Kunsel. "What about Cadet Lanster, sir?"_

_"He still needs to run." the instructor shrugged. "He made a deal with me."_

_"And what was that deal yo?" Reno remarked coldly_

_"He said that you two weren't well enough go on with the punishment." The instructor explained. "He said that he would take the punishment for the three of you instead, so he increased his weight to 50lbs. so you don't have to come tomorrow, slackers."_

_"He did that?" Zack asked._

_"Have you been listening?" The instructor sneered. "That kid has a lot of guts to tell me to let you off the hook. You should be proud of a friend like him."_

_"Well he isn't our friend man." Reno scoffed "He seems to think I'm weird yo."_

_"Aren't you kid?" The instructor snorted. "You and Fair aren't exactly the most normal of the bunch."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Why would you say that yo," Reno glared. "How are we not normal?"_

_"Lets see, you flirt with Fair 24/7. Fair you have a tendency of not staying still for five fucking minutes. Sinclair you came to the academy once wearing a long blond wig and told everyone to call you Linda. Does that seem normal to you?"_

_"Why yes it does!" Reno smirked "And Zack flirts back yo!"_

_"That's right love." Zack nodded._

_"You see Linda," Instructor looked at Kunsel. "I would have thought that you would appreciate what he just did for you two slackers."_

_"I guess..."_

_"I am appreciative; it means I can cuddle with my baby now yo." Reno smiled "Am I right baby?"_

_"Yeah..." Zack looked down to the floor, he felt like a dick for yelling at Kunsel. He was only wanted to help them and they didn't listen. Now he's taking the punishment for the three of them. Zack activated his bracelet and set is to 50lbs. He felt the sudden weight around his shoulders, trying to push him down. He started to head to the field when the instructor stopped him._

_"You're not going anywhere." _

_"Why not? I'm completing my punishment." Zack growled._

_"You don't have one, the kid took yours and Sinclair's punishments." The instructor pushed Zack back with one hand. "Now I want you out of here before I really suspend the both of you on insubordination."_

_"Just for trying to complete a punishment that we want to complete?" Reno grimaced. "What the fuck man, you're a piece of work, yo."_

_"He saved your asses, you better fucking appreciate it." The instructor growled. "If you step one foot in the course then the one who is going to be expelled is him." He pointed at Kunsel who was struggling to sprint towards the finish line._

_"Can we at least help him yo?" Reno glared "Look at him he looks worse than we did, let us help him!" he frowned "What do you think Zack?"_

_"Let us help him." Zack's hands turned white and blood was coming out of the shallow cuts done by his nails. "Expel me."_

_"Excuse me?" The instructor raised an eyebrow._

_"You heard me, expel me right now." Zack looked up and at the instructor's eyes. "I want Kunsel to be off his punishment now, so expel me that was what you wanted right?"_

_"Expel me too you fucker." Reno shouted, "I'm helping that kid out yo!"_

_Zack and Reno ran over to the course when they saw Kunsel collapsed. The instructor looked at the pair, amused at their change of heart towards the new kid. They learned something today and that's all he cares about right now. Now He had to get those reports done, he'll leave the kid to those two. The kid will be fine._

_Zack kneeled on Kunsel's left looking at the boy's miserable face. Kunsel was panting hard, out of breath._

_"W-what are you... here?" Kunsel's voice sounded dry and sickly._

_"Course man, me and Zack know better than to leave a man down yo." Reno smiled as him and Zack helped him up to his feet "Now tell us where your room is so we can take you their"_

_"Room 312." Kunsel wheezed._

_"That's our room!" Zack looked at Kunsel, "why didn't you say so earlier?"_

_"You never... oh shit." Kunsel sprinted on wobbly legs and made it to the grass outside the academy grounds where he started to vomit. Zack and Reno watched with sympathy as Kunsel emptied his stomach._

_"Poor kid exhausted himself." Reno frowned "Hmm, wonder how he'll react to our constant cuddling love?"_

_"Who knows," Zack shrugged as he went and rubbed Kunsel's back. "Let it all out, you will feel much better."_

_"Poor kid" he frowned and went to hug "Feel better okay."_

_Kunsel looked at the two. They weren't so bad, forgotten why did he got angry in the first place." Will you two still be my friend?"_

_"Of course, even your vomit." Zack grinned._

_"You know you are pretty cute yo." Reno smirked but was soon smacked across the head "Oww what the hell yo!"_

_"I am hurt, Reno." Zack pouted, "You don't love me anymore?"_

_"Of course love, but you were being so distant that I thought you lost your love for me." Reno frowned "I will always love you baby." Reno then hugged Zack_

_"Oh brother." Kunsel rolled his eyes._

_He guessed that he would have to get used to their flirting. As long as he doesn't get pulled in then he will be alright. Midgar doesn't seem so bad anymore, not with weird friends like these._

"Wow you were right Reno and Zack have had a very long and weird relationship..." Cloud looked wide eyed

"Yep, but know that they made my days at the academy more fun." Kunsel grinned.

"Really?" Cloud asked shocked "Wait did they cuddle at all?"

"Yes," Kunsel nodded. "They actually made me cuddle with them quite a few times."

"Ah, that's cute!" Cloud smiled,"weird but cute."

"Right," Kunsel looked at the door that led to the dining room. Things seemed to be calming down so it is time to put Cloud into the Operation Cosplay. "Cloud could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Cloud asked curious.

"Go to sleep." A cloud of green magic surrounded Cloud's face.

"H-huh?" Soon enough Cloud was out

Kunsel caught Cloud before he collapsed on the floor. Hayate came in the living room. Her clothes were ruffled and her hair was a mess. Kunsel's face started to turn red.

"So you knocked Cloud out?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah..." Kunsel didn't know how to ask without sounding awkward. "What about Angeal?"

"I managed to convince him, do you want to know how?" Hayate smirked.

"No thanks I'm good!" Kunsel shook his head.

"Take Cloud to the guest room next to Zack's room I have his things ready." Hayate ordered.

"So what are you going to put him in?" Kunsel asked.

"You'll see." Hayate made her way up the stair followed by Kunsel and an unconscious Cloud in his arms.

Once they made it to the room Kunsel placed Cloud on the bed. He excused himself to put on his outfit. He was really glad he was not Cloud at the moment because Hayate seemed scary. He couldn't wait to see their fruits of labor on this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 end<p>

Who will dress as who?


	11. The Motaku Festival Pt1

Ch 11. The M-Otaku Festival pt 1

It was noon and everything was almost ready. Zack woke up groggy from his forced sleep. Damn Kunsel and his sleep materia. He woke up and looked down; he wasn't wearing his normal clothes anymore.

He was wearing a black kimono with a black hakama pants and a white obi. He felt his normal spiky hair pulled back into a high ponytail. He had black tattoos on his arms and forehead. He saw a pair a black sunglasses on the nightstand.

He went to the bathroom and saw that his precious black hair was red. Someone was going to pay for this. That someone was going to be his BFL and his BFF.

Zack looked at his feet; he wasn't wearing his boots anymore but a pair of sandals and white tabi.

He stomped out of the room and started to head downstairs when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry Angeal I... need..." Zack's brain stopped functioning when he saw Aerith's mentor. He was wearing a pair of teal trousers with armor on silver armor on top of the shorts and brown armored gladiator sandals. He had on a Red and green vest with a white sleeveless shirt with only the bottom three buttons done. On his hands he had a metal sleeveless gloves and a large dulled longsword on his back.

What had caught his attention was the man's hair. It was pulled back and dyed blonde. Not only that but his goatee and his eyebrows were dyed as well. there was a scar right by his right eyebrow. If he didn't know any better he was looking at...

"It seems that they got to you too?" Angeal asked.

"Is that really you Angeal, what happened to your hair?" Zack's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"The same thing that happened to you, forced against my will." Angeal crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"You agreed to it." A voice cut in to the conversation.

Zack looked back and saw Hayate... or at least it sounded like her. She looked so different. She had on a white and gold cropped shirt over a leather waist swath and a bright pink mini-skirt, emphasis on the mini, secured tightly by a light blue belt. She had on metal leg guards up to her thigh and a pair of gold metal open-toed shoes with dark pink stocking underneath.

Hayate also dyed her eyebrows but unlike Angeal she put on a sandy blond wig.

"Don't tell that this was your idea Hayate?" Zack looked at the new Hayate. "Why did you force us to wear this stuff?"

"It's a surprise the others are waiting downstairs. I got to get Cloud, so you and Angeal go and deal with Reno and Kunsel." Hayate pushed Zack forward while she went to the guest room.

"It's no use, we're too late to turn and run." Angeal replied calmly and rationally. Zack and Angeal went down stairs and met up with three new people.

"Why hello, Renji and Basch." Reno replied with a seemingly deeper voice. Zack rolled his eyes as his friends attempt of getting a deeper voice.

"Hello Zack, hi Daddy." Aerith smiled

"Who are you..."Zack was about to continue to argue when it him."Don't tell me."

He looked at Aerith. She had on a two layered dress. The first layer was a white dress similar to when she was in her angel clothing. The second layer was a blue and gold dress that buttoned on the very top and short sleeves. She had on blue open-toed slippers and gold ankle bracelets. Hayate must have put extensions on her hair since it seemed longer and with four strands on her face. She had a blue diamond tattoo on her forehead and two triangle tattoos right next to her ears.

Zack then looked toward Reno and Kunsel who were both wearing long black coats. But both were seemingly different Reno had taken out his ponytail and had all of his hair slicked back into long spikes, and his red tattoos were gone and replaced by upside down tear's underneath his eyes. And for Kunsel his skin was a shade lighter and he was wearing a blue-silver wig that covered half of his face. Zack was starting to get annoyed now.

"Alright what is going on here, why are we all dressed like characters from different shows and games?" Zack groaned, he did not have a good feeling.

"We're cosplaying for the festival!" Reno cheered "Got it memorized?"

"You got to be kidding me." Zack rubbed his temples. "So who are we cosplaying as?"

"Apparently I am cosplaying as a Basch?" Angeal was confused.

"I told you, you're Renji, he's from Bleach!" Reno smirked "Got it memorized?"

"I'm Zexion," Kunsel opened his black book. "And no. 8 here is Axel, we're from Kingdom Hearts."

"And I'm Belldandy from Ah! My Goddess" Aerith grinned happily.

"And Agneal?" He pointed at the burly man.

"He's Basch from Final Fantasy XII." Hayate came in the living room. " I am Ashe, the princess from the same game and Basch is my knight."

"Ah how cute!" Reno cooed "I wish I had someone to be all cute with right now..." He then looked at Zack and pouted wanting a hug

"We can be a crack pairing?" Zack suggested.

"Hell yeah man!" Reno smiled and hugged him "But what about Aerith?"

"We can be a threesome?" Zack suggested.

"Before we continue we are missing someone." Hayate smirked.

"I want to see Cloud." Aerith cheered, "can I go get him?"

"No need."

Reno started to drink from his glass. Hayate went back to the hall to get Cloud. Hayate started to pull Cloud in. When Reno saw Cloud spat out the water in his mouth.

"Oh...My... Freaking... Goddess..." Reno's jaw dropped "Cloud looks so sexy... will you go out with me?"

"Shut up Reno!" Cloud's face was crimson as everyone saw what he was wearing. Cloud had on a white black and dark yellow sleeveless sailor shirt with black short shorts and a dark yellow belt and chain. He had long black kneesocks and black boots. His arms were black sleeves secured by his elbows.

Cloud's hair was the most surprising. it was longer and flat with a couple of white pin and a white headset with a while bow. There was a clef note on the sailor shirt.

"What do you guys think?" Hayate asked.

"He's Rin from Vocaloid 2 right?" Kunsel asked around.

"He's so cute as a girl!" Aerith gawked and hugged the poor boy "You're so adorable!"

"Zack, what do you think man?" Reno smiled "I think he makes a wonderful girl."

Zack and Angeal were speechless. Angeal wisely stopped question it a second after. Zack, however, still couldn't believe it. Was this really Cloud. "Is that you Cloud?"

"Yes! Why would you guys do this to me!" He blushed immensely "I'm a dude for crying out loud"

"Oh my chocobo, we really couldn't really find anyone who you could cosplay. So we found Rin, she's like your twin." Hayate took out her big paper pan. "Everyone takes part; you know how much I hate children who don't listen."

If Zack didn't know better, he was hallucinating those flames behind Hayate…

"But, but!" Cloud could not argue with the woman he was too afraid of her "Fine you win..." he sighed

"You can't win against Hayate." Angeal shook his head.

"Oh I know..." Reno smiled. "This shall be fun yo!"

"I give, might as well get it over." Zack sighed.

"Yay Zack is going to have fun with us!" Aerith cheered and hugged him happy that he was going to participate.

"It took me a half an hour putting this on. So we are going to have fun damn it!" Kunsel added.

"I might as well deal with it..." Cloud sighed "Reno I swear you say anything about getting laid with me then I shall murder you in your sleep." he glared at Reno.

"But Cloud, you're just so hot..." Reno smirked and walked over to him "You would be worth having sex with buddy boy" Reno then kissed his cheek and walked back to Kunsel.

"Reno..." Cloud was speechless and a very dark shade of red.

"Now boys we need to hurry up and get to the festival." Hayate and Aerith sat on the backseat. Angeal sat on the passenger's seat, Zack on the driver's seat. Hayate gave Angeal a few packets. When Angeal turned around she whispered in his ear.

"I found this fanfiction maybe later we can do some role playing." Hayate winked. A small smile appeared on his face and began reading the packets.

x-x

30 minutes of driving they made it to the Festival on sector 4. It was held in the MIdgar Convention center. Angeal just finished reading his third packet and he had so many ideas from them. He couldn't wait to get home and try them out. Zack helped Aerith get out of the car.

Hayate opened the trunk and pulled out two swords. One was Angeal's longsword and the other was a katana with a red hilt. She handed that katana to Zack and gave the longsword to Angeal. Angeal placed on his back with the help of the magnet Kunsel brought him.

"So are you ready for your first festival?" Hayate asked.

"Yes very much so!" Aerith cheered wanting to hang out with Zack

Kunsel pulled in the parking lot. soon Reno, Kunsel and Cloud got together with Zack's group.

"Ah this shall be fun right Rin?" Reno smirked at cloud

"Shut up Axel" Cloud glared at the red head. "I swear if you sing _'dude looks like a lady'_ one more time…"

"That is good to hear," Hayate looked at Angeal. "What about you Basch?"

"It would be an honor to be with you, your highness." Angeal bowed to Hayate.

Soon all seven came in through the main entrance and went over to the registration booth.

"Hello and welcome to M-otaku, are you preregistered?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah sure look for Sinclair yo!" Reno replied with a smirk "So you register people often?" Reno smiled showing his pearly whites

"Oh!" The clerk face started to turn red. "I-I.."

"Reno baby! Please I wouldn't want to punish you later for flirting with other women in front of me!" Cloud smiled evilly at Reno cause Reno to scowl

"Yes babe," Reno eye started to twitch oour of annoyance. "Did you find the name yet yo?"

"A-Ah yes!" The poor clerk was flustered by Reno. "Here are your badges, wear them while you are here." She handed Cloud the badges. "Here are some pamphlets with today's schedule."

"Well thank you." Hayate snaked her arm around Angeal's. "We'll be going now."

"Yes, have fun and great cosplay!"

"What is she talking about I _am_ Zexion." Kunsel did a hairflip.

"I feel so pretty!" Aerith smiled gleefully as she hopped and skipped around

"Don't get too far from group alright Aerith?" Angeal reminded her.

"Yes I won't" Aerith smiled at him and kissed his cheek making him blush

"Isn't that cute, Basch was kissed by an angel." Hayate smirked. "That is a good omen."

"So what do we do first?" Zack looked around, was he supposed stay here all day?

"Well there are contests, comics to look at and games yo." Reno smiled "Just take your pick or we could find somewhere to have a cuddled puddle" Reno winked.

"Oh Axel, what about Zexion over there?" Zack pointed at Kunsel.

"Oh Zexy, do you want to join our cuddle puddle yo!" Reno smiled at the blu-grey haired man.

"No, know your place number eight." Kunsel took out his book. "Leave me out of your games. What about number thirteen, eight?"

"Roxas isn't around to cuddle only Renji!" Reno pouted "unless… Beldandy!" Reno called

"Try something with her and I break your neck Axel, Renji." Angeal growled.

"Though it could prove interesting." Hayate mused.

"You're highness..."

"Daddy I'm pretty sure they wouldn't try anything" Aerith smiled

"I don't know... I mean the way that Axel is looking at you and Rin like a piece a meat says otherwise."

"Daddy I've cuddle with both Axel and Renji before and nothing happened with me but with them... that's another story." Aerith couldn't help the heat rushing back to her cheeks.

"We need to talk you two..." Angeal cracked his knuckles.

"Uh, uh, Sir I really think it isn't necessary to kill us here in a public place got it memorized?" Reno stammered, scared of Angeal in overprotective father mode.

"Yeah Angeal, we don't want any trouble..." Zack started to back away.

"Hold it!" a voice interrupted. "I need you to take an oath."

"A what?" Angeal blinked.

"A oath is a promise to not draw out your weapon." the assistant replied. "So please hand over your weapons."

Angeal took off his long broad sword and handed it to the assistant. Zack also did the same. The assistant took out some duck tape and wrapped it around the hilt.

If anyone sees you releasing your weapons while under oath you will be asked to leave." the assistant informed.

"Alright," Angeal nodded. "We understand."

"Have a good time at M-otaku." the assistant waved.

"Thank you we will yo!" Reno grinned and then turned to Angeal. "Please don't kill us! I like living" Reno begged.

"Yeah Angeal, don't kill us!"

"We shall see when we get home." Angeal smiled.

"But Basch I don't want to die yo!" Reno moaned.

"Be honored that you will die at the hands of a knight." Angeal continued.

"Don't expect me to save you from this number 8." Kunsel added.

"But Zexy I need help yo!" Reno cowered from Angeal behind Aerith " Someone help he's going to eat me!"

"Stop being such a drama queen and take your punishment like a man." Kunsel smirked.

"Yeah Reno be the man I fell in love with!" Cloud snickered

"I order you to take your punishment Renji, Axel." Hayate smirked.

"Daddy, please don't hurt them _too_ badly" Aerith sighed

"Aerith! You're not going to help us?" Zack asked as he hid behind Cloud.

"She isn't going to go against her father yo!" Reno shrieked "I can tell she's a daddy's girl... Wait!" Reno smiled evilly "Zack tell her to talk to Angeal!"

"Why me?"

"Because you like her, duh, yo." Reno whispered with a smirk.

"I still don't see how Aerith is going to help us; the only one he would probably listen is his princess." Zack picked up Cloud and held him in front of Angeal as a human shield. "You need to convince her Axel."

"Who Hayate?" he frowned "No way man she scares me a bit yo." Reno shuddered in fear.

"Then we are doomed." Zack shook his head.

"Fine you talk to Aerith and I'll talk to the queen bee!" Reno felt shivers down his spine.

"He's coming this way!" Zack Held Cloud in the air as his shield.

"Zack please let me go!" Cloud looked at him pleadingly "Zack please! If you don't I am going to kick you in the nuts!" he yelled.

Zack let go of Cloud the second he said those words. He hid behind Hayate. "Please save me."

"That's enough Basch." Hayate clapped her hands once. "You can kill them when we get home."

"I am keeping my eyes on the two of you."Angeal glared.

"Why! What did we do wrong yo?" Reno yelled at Angeal

"I suggest you stop number eight, you're only digging your own grave." Kunsel tried to keep a smile down but was failing.

"No, I want to know what I did damn it!" Reno glared at Angeal "I like to cuddle that is all got it memorized yo?" Reno smirked at the man to piss him off even more

"Basch, you can kill him now if you wish." Hayate let out a small sigh.

"With pleasure." Angeal grinned.

"Oh crap yo..." Reno then ran for his life "Goddess I wish I had some fire materia yo!" He was then starting to breath a bit heavy

"Reno..." Angeal took a step forward, "you are dead meat!"

"Daddy, please don't kill him!" Aerith looked at him pleadingly

"But!"

"Please" She then gave him puppy dog eyes "Let him go please; I promise that nothing will happen."

"Fine..."

"Oh thank Gaia." Reno sighed out of breath from running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Angeal placed his hand on Reno's shoulder and got close and whispered. "Just wait until Aerith is not here, better sleep with one eye open."

"What did I do to piss you off man?" Reno coward

"You messed with his daughter," Hayate smiled. "Basch is really protective of his family."

"I can see this ever so clearly" Cloud shook his head. "It's a bit scary I have to say."

"Well come on Rin lets go the vendor room." Zack looked at the map.

"What's that?"

"A vendor room is where there are lots of merchants selling things from various anime or games." Zack shrugged. "Maybe we can a mic for you."

"A what?" Cloud didn't catch the last thing Zack said. "The vendor room sounds awesome!"

"The event that I want to go starts at four so we have plenty of time before that happens." Hayate added.

"Well I am heading to the game room who wants to come?" Kunsel asked.

"I do I do!" Aerith smiled and followed Kunsel.

"Anyone else?" Kunsel asked.

"I wish to see the vendor room as well, so I'll pass" Angeal shook his head.

"Same here," Hayate added."Vendor."

"Games man I'm coming with you Zexy!"

"We'll meet up here at 3:40." Hayate said looking at the clock.

"We got it." Kunsel waved as he, Aerith, and Reno went on their way.

"So where is the Vendor room?" Hayate asked.

x-x

Kunsel and Reno were playing a fighting game when Reno started to wonder.

"So Aerith is there anyone you like or well love?" Reno asked.

"I don't know, she does spend a lot of time with Zack." Kunsel said, not looking away from the screen.

"Kunsel you're an idiot when it comes to love yo..." Reno finished his game and looked at Aerith so who do you like?" He asked sweetly

"Reno lay off, that isn't any of our business." Kunsel smacked him with his book.

"No I'll tell him, just promise not to tell my secret to him okay?

"Fine by me yo, now spill." Reno smirked.

"Oh Reno, you are going to get yourself killed one of these days." Kunsel groaned.

"Hey, I take risks in life unlike you Mr. Boring." Reno scoffed and then sat next to Aerith "Now tell me who you like." Reno smiled showing his white making Aerith blush.

"I-I like..." Aerith stopped but then mumbled "z-Zack."

"What else is new?" Kunsel started to play another video game.

"Nothing is," He replied hastily. "Aerith, can you speak up please? I want to hear you; I promise I won't tell okay?"

"Kunsel, should I really trust Reno?" Aerith was starting to get nervous.

"Yes, but I wouldn't tell him." Kunsel focused on his game. "It really is not any of his business."

"Yes it is if she likes who I think she likes!" Reno countered "Honey, please tell me."

"Oh my god is Axel!" a few girls squealed. "Can we take a picture with you?"

Aerith got her courage up and then let it out fast but clear for Reno to catch "I like Zack, there," She frowned a bit.

Reno smiled at Aerith and brought her into a hug "I promise I won't tell him okay yo." He then turned to the fangirls. "I would love to, but you might wanna wait later when I'm with my love Renji or I could do it with my other lover Zexy over there" Reno smirked

"Oh my gosh!" one of the girls jumped up and down, "we want to take a picture of all three of you."

"Okay, okay, hold your horses yo." We need to find Renji. Come on Belldandy and Zexion"

"Do I have to?" Kunsel didn't look away from the screen. "Take a picture with them number Eight."

"They want all three of us!" Reno yelled "Plus I need to ask you something."

"Whatever it is no," Kunsel finished his game. "Now take a picture with them, superior's orders."

"Fine," Reno glared. "But I still need to ask you that question. Come here girls there's plenty of me to go around!"

"You are so sexy Axel!" the girls surrounded him with their camera in their hands. Aerith felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked back and it was a boy holding a camera.

"Could you take a picture with me?" The boy quietly asked.

"Of course," Aerith stood next to him. "Zexy, could you take a picture of me and this cute boy!"

"Of course," Kunsel took the camera from the boy's hands. He aimed at the two. Aerith placing her arm around the boy bringing him close. After a few pictures Kunsel handed him back the camera. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much!" The boy smiled.

"You're welcome cutie!" Aerith smiled.

"We want your picture with you too Zexion!" one of the Axel fangirls squealed.

"Alright I'm going." Kunsel tried to keep his face expressionless like the real Zexion.

"Come here Zexy!" Reno then brought him into a hug and held him close and tight so impossible for him to escape "I need to ask you something." Reno smirked as fangirls took their photos.

"Farwell girls." Kunsel waved at the girls.

"Bye, bye," Aerith smiled "Kunsel I don't Reno is going to let go until you answer his question." Aerith giggled

"Fine what do you want Reno?" Kunsel asked.

"Did you hear who Aerith liked when she said it?" Reno smiled "I know that I just wanted to know if you heard, you know."

"Yes I did." Kunsel nodded.

"Ah, and does Zack?" Reno asked. "Just to be sure, Zack is so hard to tell who he likes at times." he frowned.

"Don't be jealous Reno, you still have me don't you?" Kunsel asked.

"Of course, I'm happy for Zack to finally find someone and so pretty to." Reno smiled at Aerith "I'll miss my bromance with Zack but, I will always have you Zexy!" Reno then kissed Kunsel's cheek.

Kunsel didn't mind the kiss, he knew Reno for years. Reno was always a touchy person, he would even kiss Zack on the cheek at times, it was something that he got used to so it wasn't anything new.

"I know, but you need to let Zack spread his wings." Kunsel held his hand.

"Ah Kunsel are you replacing Zack?" Reno took Kunsel's hand, "I know he does she is a great match for him." Reno sighed. Kunsel saw that his friend was fidgeting as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words.

"Well you know, there was someone that I always liked," Reno paused and looked at Kunsel shyly trying to find his words but just having a hard time.

"Really who Reno?" Kunsel lead them out of the game room and into one of the empty rooms near it. Seeing Reno nervous was starting to worry him, it wasn't like the man to hesitate for anything. Whoever this person was, whatever Reno was going to say it had to be important.

"Well yo" He looked into the man's amber eyes and finally felt calm to say what he wanted to say "I love you, I have for awhile" he looked away a bit but looked at him again giving him a shy little wry smile

"What?" KUnsel took a step back, maybe he heard wrong. "w-what did you say?"

"I said I love you yo" Reno gave another smile but seeing he made the man nervous, Reno then looked down a bit sadly

"I..." Kunsel mind was fried. He didn't know what to say but he had to say something."Do you mean it?" he asked. "Or am I another part of your bromance that you and Zack play?"

_'No that's not what I wanted to say'_ Kunsel thought in his mind.

"Of course I mean it!" Reno looked at him concerned. "Kunsel, I would never lie to you yo." he frowned. "I love you, truly, Zack is my best friend and you are too but I always felt something more with you". he looked at him with his cerulean blue eyes "I really do love you."

"Then what about Zack?" He tried again. _'That's not what I want to say!'_

"Kunsel he's my best friend and straight." Reno looked at him sadly. "you don't know what to say, do you?" he sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea..."

"Then why were you trying so hard all those times to find me a date?" Kunsel asked. "Those times that you forced me to go to the club?"

"I wanted to see what way you swung," Reno smirked."And you know for a fact that Zack suggested the club." he sighed. "Kunsel I don't want to fight yo, I just wanted to let you know how I felt okay."

Kunsel swallowed the lump in his throat. He has never been confessed like this, this was something out of a romance novel. As cliché as it sounds, he couldn't say the words to Reno. However there was another way to do it. He took hold of Reno's hair and pulled him as hard as he could. Their mouths met for a rough kiss. Kunsel closed his eyes while Reno's was wide open in shock. As both men pulled away to catch their breath Kunsel let his forehead rest on Reno's shoulder.

"Does this answer your question?" Kunsel took a deep breath. "The truth is that I have had feelings for a long time. It started when we were in the Academy. I was attracted to you and Zack. When did I feel for you? All I cared at that point was to keep our friendship with the two of you."

Reno placed his arms around Kunsel as he listened to his words. He closed his eyes to hear his voice.

"I knew that you guys were just playing but every time I heard you talk like you were in love, it hurt." Kunsel was shaking. "I didn't tell you guys because I was afraid that you would drift away."

"Ah Kunsel" Reno hugged him closer "You knew I was bi, how could you think that of me, I've loved you for a long time" Reno smiled and pecked the other man's lips. "I love you baby, don't forget that okay?" Reno flicked his nose and laughed "I could never drift away from you, and neither will Zack."

Kunsel placed his head on Reno's shoulder. "I love you, Reno." he whispered low enough for him to hear."I want to give this a try."

"I love you too baby" Reno then pulled his head up and gave him a passionate kiss that he wanted to last forever.

"So you don't hate me for lusting after Zack when we were in the Academy?" he asked, still breathless.

"Nope" Reno smiled "You wanna know why yo?"

"Why?"

"Because I know you eventually got over him and just wanted me" Reno kissed him gently bringing him close "I knew you were going to be mine" he grinned.

"I'll be yours, I want to try." Kunsel rested his forehead against Reno's. "Only if you let me."

"You'll always be mine Kunsel" Reno smiled "I didn't have a second thought about it baby" he kissed his forehead "My one and only, forever and always."

"I know..." Kunsel they stood like that for a minute before Reno let go of him. "Although Zack has a nice ass." he teased.

"Oh yeah and he always will!" Reno agreed "But your ass the only one I'm going to enjoy" grabs Kunsel's butt

"Reno!" he jumped up at the feel. "Let's go back, Aerith must be worried."

"Ah I made you jump how cute," Reno smirked. "You have a nice tight ass by the way, now let's go see Aerith yo!"

"Yeah..." Kunsel tried to keep his blush down.

"Hi guys" Aerith smiled but saw Kunsel was blushing madly "Kunsel are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kunsel coughed.

"You alright Kunsel?" Reno smiled as he stroked his face a little bit

"I'm good," Kunsel dug his elbow on Reno's side. "Just peachy."

"Um you guys seem to be acting different" Aerith let out curiously

"Well somethings happen honey" Reno smiled at her "Right bab- I mean Kunsel."

"Reno, I will strangle you if you keep going." Kunsel's face seemed to get redder by the minute.

"Yes sir" Reno sighed

Aerith then looked really confused "You guys are acting really funny" she frowned "Can't you just tell me, I promise not to tell if it's secret"

"Reno..." Kunsel sigh, might as well tell her or he would never hear the end of this.

"What is it Reno" Aerith asked with bright eyes awaiting his answer

"Well Aerith me and Kunsel are" Reno gave her a nervous smile and finally let it out "Are a couple"

Kunsel wanted to hit himself on the wall. it was far too soon for this.

"Kunsel don't be so shy, you know who I like and I know who you love." Aerith ruffled his wig "Don't worry your fine, I actually think daddy will be relieved" she giggled

"He better not kill me for this yo!" Reno pouted

"I'll bail you out for a date." Kunsel offered.

"Fine by me" Reno smirked "and maybe some more fun after that." he smiled evilly

"I-I..." Kunsel's face turned red as a tomato.

"Don't be shy baby." Reno smiled and held him "Aerith if your father tries to kill me please tell Zack I found my true love finally"

"Yes Reno I'll do that." she blushed a bit but smiled at the two men

"Thank you yo." he smiled and touched her hand lightly "Promise me you'll tell Zack that you like him soon please?"

"You're not going to die before we go on a date." Kunsel's face was still red. "We'll find a way to keep you away from Angeal."

"Good, now Kunsel help me convince Aerith to tell Zack she likes him soon, please baby?" Reno looked at his new lover with big eyes, begging to follow his lead.

"If this fool can confess to me then you can confess to Zack." Kunsel held Reno's hand.

"Okay I'll confess to him but not now, is that okay, when I can gain the courage to do it?" Aerith blushed and looked at the two cloaked men.

"Of course do it when you are comfortable yo" Reno smiled just be confident

"Yeah, when you feel comfortable confess to him and we can help you two to get away from your parents." Kunsel added.

"Really?" Aerith looked at them astonished, "you would do that?"

"Of course, we love Zack and we love you also Aerith" Reno grinned "Right kunsel?"

"That's right." Kunsel nodded.

"You two are so sweet" She then bent down and hugged the two men and began to cry "Thank you so much, and you two make an adorable couple" she smiled

"Thank you, you and Zack would make an adorable couple as well and beautiful kids yo!"

"Yeah, now let's go find the rest its almost time." Kunsel let go on Reno's hand and started to head towards the main entrance. Reno and Aerith were following behind him.

x-x

The Vendor room was filled with merchants selling Art and various action figures from various series. Right now Zack, Cloud, and Angeal were busy looking at the sword section of the vendor room. The vendor had pretty replicas of any sword from any anime.

"What do you think of this one Rin?" Zack held a pure white katana. "Doesn't it look cool?"

"Hell yeah it does!" Cloud smiled gleefully "What about this sword" Cloud held up a sword that had a interesting red design on the blade almost like flames

"Whose sword is that?" Zack asked.

Cloud shrugged "I think this might just be an orginal sword that was never used in any anime."

"Seems so, I don't recognize it." Zack put the katana down and picked up another.

Angeal looked at the two with a soft smile, the two acted like children in a candy store. Angeal turned around and saw a sword that caught his eye. It was a huge broadsword about Cloud's side. It was blunt on one side while the blade was on the other. It had no guard and the handle was wrapped around in white bandages.

"What are you looking at Angeal?" Hayate sneaked up on him.

"I was just thinking on my sword that I left in the Heavens." Angeal let out a smal sigh. "That sword looks like it."

"I see, you missed that sword?" Hayate asked.

"Yes, my mentor gave me that blade when I became a full Archangel." Angeal's shoulders sagged. "It was very special to me."

"I see..." Hayate went to the merchant who finished selling a new sword. "Excuse me what is the name of that sword?" Hayate pointed to the sword that Angeal was looking at."

"You mean the Buster Sword?"

"Yes, that one how much?" Hayate asked.

"About 250,000 gil, that is a one of a kind sword that is an exact replica from the game Final Fantasy VII." The merchant explained. "I have only made one so far, since the process is long and the blade itself is heavy, almost 350lbs."

"I'll take it." Hayate took out her card. "Will you place this on my card?"

"Are you sure little lady? Don't you want something lighter for ya?"

"I am sure, don't worry it is not for me but for him." Hayate pointed at Angeal. "What I want is this staff."

Hayate held up a bronze staff. The staff had a simple cross on its head with three more crosses on each side. The bottom of the staff was black with a green gem on the end.

"So Schwertkreuz and the Buster Sword." The merchant whistled. If ya friend can wield it then I will sell to ya."

"Alright," Hayate went back to Angeal. "Hey Angeal, the merchant asked if you could bring that sword over there where he is." Hayate asked.

"I don't see why not." Angeal picked up the sword up with one hand with no effort. He followed Hayate back to the merchant was. "Where d you want me to place this?"

"What do you think Mr. Merchant?"

"I say you got a deal little lady." The merchant took Hayate's card and went over the card reader.

"What was that all about Hayate?" Angeal asked.

"Congrats Angeal, you got yourself a new Buster Sword." Hayate grinned.

"You didnt..."

"I did, I cannot get your blade back from the Heavens so I did the next best thing."

"Thank you Hayate." Angeal placed the Buster sword on the magnetic belt on his back and placed his longsword on the floor. He took Hayate and wrapped his hands around her. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I don't, but I can try."

"Ah, they're so cute together!" Cloud gawked "I hope I find that some day!"

"Oh brother." Zack rolled his eyes.

"Its Rin!" an older man sneaked behind them. "Can I take your picture?"

"I suggest you act like a girl if you don't want to endanger yourself." Zack muttered low enough for Cloud to hear.

"Yes of course sir I would love to," Cloud smiled forcefully he then went on to Zack "Zack would you take this picture and don't you want to find someone to be all cute and gushy with?

"Right," Zack aimed the camera at Cloud and the man. After a couple of pictures he handed back the camera. "Here you go."

"Thanks," The man gave cloud a piece of paper and left.

What's that?" Zack asked.

"A phone number..." Cloud blushed immensely. "Hey, you didn't answer my question!" he pouted

"I guess not yet." Zack let out a sigh. "Reno is nice but not my type and I don't know who else to be 'gushy' as you put it."

"Zack you're straight man? I would of never of guessed you being with Reno seriously, don't you like anyone?" Cloud asked in wonder

"No... I don't know." Zack sighed.

"Are you sure, you sound hesitant Zack?" Cloud asked trying prowled at it

"I guess I am?" Zack scratch his head. "I just don't think that person will stay long enough to them to return my feelings."

"Really so you do like someone." Cloud asked with a smile "that's good."

"I guess, I don't want to burden that person. That person won't always be there."

"I bet she will you just don't realize, and I bet she likes you too." Cloud smiled and then left Zack alone with his thoughts

"Will she?" Zack asked to himself.

Cloud walked over to Angeal and Hayate, both with their new weapons.

"I see you guys are happy and chiper as can be?" Cloud smirked

"Yes Rin and I see that you have a fan club following you from the shadows." Hayate retorted.

Cloud looked to see a bunch of sleazy old men behind him drooling and pawing. The men send shivers down Cloud's spine. "Don't remind me please, and aren't we supposed to meet up with Zexion, Axel, and Belldandy?"

"Crap, we are going to be late, get Renji and we'll head over to the main entrance." Hayate ordered.

"Got it Ashe" Cloud then ran over to Zack "Renji we have to go!" Cloud yelled

'Hmm, got it." Renji caught up to them and they head toward the main entrance were the others were.

Chapter 11 end


	12. The Motaku Festival Pt2

Ch. 12 The M-Otaku Festival Pt. 2

"Alight so what event did you wanted to see?" Zack asked as Hayate lead them towards the auditorium.

"We are going to enter a cosplay contest. Let's see if we can beat those who try to oppose us." Hayate smirked.

"Sounds fun!" Reno smirked "I know who will win though yo!"

"Who do you think?"

"Me and Zexy of course!" Reno struck a pose. "We need to announce something as well after the contest, right Zexy?"

"Yeah we do..." Kunsel hid behind Reno.

"What is it my love?" Zack asked. He looked at Kunsel, he was shying away from them. It has been a while since that happened since the Academy.

"I told you after the contest, no spoilers" Reno smirked. He placed his hand behind his back for Kunsel to hold.

"He's right Zack." Kunsel held Reno's hand behind their back. "No spoilers."

"You two are no fun." Zack huffed.

"But I think that Basch and I will win." Hayate smiled. "After all we are better than you, organization XIII."

"I think not considering how sexy I am yo!" Reno scoffed

"Have you seen Basch's muscles?" Hayate groped Angeal's Bicep. "I think he is hotter than your scrawny self."

"Haya- I mean your highness!" Angeal protested.

"Well of course you think he's hot he's your husband!" Reno laughed "But I am god to these young girls and some boys."

"Want to make a bet on it?"

"Yes I do!" Reno snarled

"What are putting on the line?" Hayate asked.

"My sunglasses and 10,000 gil" Reno smirked

"Alright," Hayate thought for a moment. "My birth Ring, it's worth 50,000 gil."

"Are you sure you want to bet that ring?" Angeal asked, concerned that this may have gone too far.

"I don't need it if I have you, my Knight." Hayate smiled.

"Sounds quite perfect, let's shake on it!"

"Fine by me." Hayate and Reno shook hands while the others watched; they had a bad feeling about this.

After all of them signed up for the cosplay contest. All seven were waiting back stage ready for the show. Soon they heard the host start the show.

"Welcome to M-Otaku's Next Top Cosplayer!" The girl weaing a sailor Venus cosplay cheered. "Are you ready for this?"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"This year we have selected 16 finalists to come up stage and prove to us that they can be the next Top Cosplayer!" There was a round of applause. "Our judges will judge on looks, how well they answer their question, and how well the crowd reacts. Now put your hands together for our first contestant. She comes from the kingdom of Dalmasca, say hello to her majesty Ashe!"

Hayate came to the center of the stage holding her smiles. "Thank you, Sailor Venus."

"I am so flattered that you know my name!" The girl squealed. "Now tell us how was your journey to get your kingdom back was like?"

"It was difficult, with a fallen knight, a sky pirate, a viera, and two children for support. At first I felt that it was impossible, however, I learned to place my trust in all of them and with their help I reclaimed my kingdom."

"Well thank you lady Ashe, Please give it up for Lady Ashe." the girl cheered. The crowd went nuts. After Hayate went off the stage the girl composed herself. "Now let's give it up for our next contestant. She is a 1st class angel, she's sweet, she's hot, She's Beldandy, come on up!"

The crowd cheered as Aerith went up on stage nervous. She looked at the girl and saw the look on her face, it said relax and have fun. "So Beldandy what's it like to be a Goddess?"

"Well it's fine and dandy, I use my powers and such to assist my client ..." Aerith replied nervous.

"Is there anything going on between you two, last I heard your sisters wanted to grant him a wish as well."

"I will grant his wish, I still am."

"Well thank you, Beldandy." The girl in the Sailor Venus costume lead off the stage. "Please give her one last round of applause!"

The crowd clapped as Aerith went backstage, when she was out of sight she let out a huge sigh or relief that it was over.

"Our next contestant comes from Organization XII and I think is one of the hottest members around." the girl out a dreamy sigh. "Please say hello to my man, Axel!"

As Reno came on stage lots of girls were clapping and cheering loudly. Reno flashed them a smile and walked over to the center of the stage where Venus was.

"So how've you been Axel?"

"I've been great Venus how about you? You sexy thing!" Axel then showed her his classic smile

"Please, Axel you're the sexiest thing in all worlds."

"Why thank you Venus but you are definitely one hot girl honey!" Reno then thought _'but not compared to my Kunsel'_

"Well here is your question, in the game of Kingdom Hearts you acted a certain way towards Roxas which gave the start to the whole AkuRoku that is out there. How do you respond to that?"

"We were just friends personally I was more into Zexion then anyone else." Reno remarked quietly on the last part.

"You heard it here first folks, Axel has feelings for Zexion!" Venus squealed. She swayed back and forth until she collapsed on the ground. Blood was coming out of her nose. "So sexy..."

"I wish you did not say that so loud, got it memorized?" Reno frowned, not that she could hear him now. _'I'm going to be killed now.' _

Zack's jaw dropped and looked at Kunsel who was blushing to the tips of his ears. "Is this true Kunsel?"

"That idiot..." Kunsel muttered to himself. "Yes its true Zack, I am in love with Reno Sinclair."

"That is great to hear buddy, I am happy for the both of you." Zack gave Kunsel a hug. "Make Reno happy for me will you?"

"I will Zack, I promise."

"Since our host is down I will take over," another girl dressed in a Xion cosplay came on stage. "It's been while Axel."

"Oh yes it has been a while, I'm sorry you died Xion." Reno frowned.

"Bygones, now you need to get off the stage so we can continue the show." Xion waved her had at Reno.

"Geez sorry man..." Reno then left in a huff to face a very embarrassed and pissed off Zexion.

"You idiot, you ruined the surprise." Kunsel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't think she would announce it, let alone hear me." Reno hugged Kunsel "I'm really sorry."

"You owe me more than a date now."

"I know, what do you want baby?" Reno smiled

"I want to go out and have fun on our next day off."

"That sounds perfect; maybe go somewhere nice after that?" Reno smirked

"yes," He leaned forward for a peck on the lips. "Now I got to go they are about to call me next."

"Yes baby I love you. Knock them dead!" Reno grinned, he was truly happy.

"Now give it up for the other member of Organization XII member, Zexion." the crowd cheers as Kunsel takes his spot on the center of the stage. "Hey Zexy!"

"Hello number 14."

"Wow, you're always so serious. Now my question to you is that now that Axel just declared his feelings for you will you take him in? Personally I thought you would end up with Lexy and Axel with Roxas."

"Why not, I always enjoy a good red head." Kunsel shrugged. "I can always punish him later for falling out of line."

"Sounds steamy." Xion giggled.

"Well thank you for joining us Zexy, now we need to move on with the show."

Kunsel started to go back stage as he heard the screams and the cheers from various fangirls.

"Next on our show is the sweetest little girl." Xion gushed. "Say hello to Vocaloid's Rin!"

Cloud was backstage frozen in fear. Cloud shook his head and held his ground.

"I'm not going, I'm a man not a teenage girl that old perverted men drool over" he whimpered "I'm not going!"

"Cloud just be yourself just girly" Reno smiled "You'll be fine"

"So get to it!" Zack pushed Cloud towards the stage.

Cloud stumbled to the stage. Xion caught Cloud before he fell on his face. He looked up and around and immediately froze in fear. He was stuck in drag and now there was an entire audience to see it. His life cannot get any worse than it is right not.

"How are you Rin?"

"I-I'm fine thank you" Cloud stuttered as his voice cracked

"So Rin how does it feel like a famous singer?" Xion asked.

"It feels nice" Cloud mumbled his voice still cracking. This was so humiliating, if he wasn't so afraid of Hayate then he would be planning her murder right about now.

"So how's your brother?"

"He's good"

"So what do you think about your fans?" Xion asked.

"They're cute and sweet..." Cloud was smiling, _'like a rabid dog, perhaps.'_

"Well thanks for the presence of a talented singer." Xion cheered. "Give it up for Rin!"

Immediately every guy and most of the girls went wild and started to cheer and applaud. Cloud didn't know if whether to find this exciting or creepy. By the flush look on the guys he leaned towards the lather, this was extremely creepy.

"Well we have only two more guest before we crown a winner." Xion said. "Next we have our favorite knight of Dalmasca, give a loud applause for Basch for Ronsenberg!"

Angeal entered the stage, keeping his face stoic. He nodded at Xion before he looked at the stage. "Hello."

"What is your relationship with the princess of Dalmasca?" Xion asked. "We all have seen all the fandoms of your caring for the princess. So how do you feel about your fans writing those kinds of fanfics?"

"I do what I must for her highness." Angeal responded.

"You do whatever she wants?"

"What do you think?" Angeal gave a small smile. Xion's face started to turn red from embarrassment. Angeal inwardly cringed at the look on her face. No doubt that she was imagining some less than innocent things.

"Now that is what I call a devoted knight." Xion started to clap. "Give it up for Basch one more time."

"The crowd started to cheer for Angeal. As Angeal went backstage Hayate held his hand. "You would do anything for me?"

"I did say anything my princess."

"Let's wait until we get back home then; I want to put that to the test." Hayate smirked.

"As you command." He bowed.

"Last we have the man from the Soul Society, Say hello to Renji!" Xion cheered.

Zack entered the stage with this most cocky smirk. "What up Xion!"

"Renji it is good to see you, so how's it like to be a vice-captain?" Xion asked.

"paperwork."

"I'm sorry?"

"There is a lot of paperwork involved, it's not that great." Zack shrugged.

"But you still have a badass sword."

"You bet," Zack placed his hand on the hilt. "I would show you but I signed a peace oath."

"That sucks," Xion pouted. "But we will take whatever we can get. Thank you Renji for showing up today."

"Thank you for having me here."

As Zack stood at the back of the stage everyone else who participated in the show. Xion held her mike high.

"Now that you have seen our contestants we will see who is deserves the title of M-Otaku's Next Top Cosplayer!" Xion walked over to Hayate, "Give it up for Lady Ashe!"

The crowd started to cheer.

"Next time we have Beldandy!"

The crowd applaused but it was less than Hayate.

"How about Axel?"

All the girls in the audience started to clap at Axel's name. Reno looked at Hayate smug; he was going to win the bet.

"Can we hear it for Zexion?"

the crow started to cheer but it was nowhere near as when Axel was named. Xion went over a few names until Cloud's name came in.

"Give it up for Rin!"

All of the male audience and some of the female audience cheered and catcalled Cloud. Cloud felt that he wanted to die at that moment. That cheer hit right at his pride, the thought that almost everyone thought that he was an _actual_ girl.

"What about our Knight Basch?"

The Crowd cheered just about Hayate's group.

"Last we have Renji."

The crowd applauded and cheered for Renji but it could not compare to Cloud's fans.

"I don't think there is any need to a recount, our Next Top Cosplayer is Rin!"

Reno's jaw dropped when he heard the announcement. Hayate looked surprised for a second before she grinned. Sure she didn't beat Reno in the contest but her work did. She done well for Cloud.

"What!" Reno then looked at the crowd to see a ton of horny men "Damn perverted men, I almost won yo" Reno pouted

"You can't win them all Axel." Kunsel shrugged.

"I guess young effeminate boys are popular these days." Hayate mused.

"It would appear so." Angeal agreed.

"Whatever we had fun," Hayate smiled. "Let's enjoy the festival before we have to go home."

x-x

After a few hours of playing games buying more stuff and Being part of a Rave. Everyone was exhausted. Hayate had to work double to keep Aerith from changing once the sun went down. Once they made it home Angeal picked up Hayate in his arms and headed back to their rooms leaving Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Reno and Kunsel in the living room.

"Baby come here I'm tired" Reno moaned

"I'm still shocked they got together" Cloud looked at the new couple in surprise. "I mean they are total opposites at times."

"I guess that opposite really attracts." Zack shrugged.

"I'm beat" Aerith mused "Zack how are you?"

"I am getting tired." Zack yawned. "You three stay the night, I don't want you to drive back home exhausted."

"Thank you Zack." Kunsel rubbed his eyes, this day was really tiring.

"Just don't make too many noises at night, I already have one couple who are loud I don't need two." Zack smirked and shivered at the same time.

"Zack!" Kunsel choked on his own spit.

Reno wrapped his arms around Kunsel. "We are too exhausted to be doing anything yo." Reno replied tiredly "But maybe after a shower I can give you a show baby" Reno smirked

"Reno!" Kunsel's face turned red.

Cloud blushed over what he was hearing. "Kunsel how can you deal with him?"

Aerith blushed as well. "Wow..."

"Years of practice." Kunsel replied.

Reno smiled "Kunsel you were my prize today at the festival and I want to have fun with my prize" he smirked "Please baby for me?"

"When we have that date, not before."

"Fine by me, I'm too tired anyway, but can we at least cuddle baby?" Reno grinned

"Fine." Kunsel let out a sigh.

"You know you love me." Reno smiled

"I do," Kunsel smiled.

"Well I am going to go to bed." Zack stood up and stretched. "If this hair dye doesn't come off in a few days I am kicking your ass Reno."

"It's temporary it will come out after two washes" Reno countered

"Can I take a shower by the way?"

"Go for it, there is a bathroom in the main hallway and one in the guest room where you'll be staying. You know that you don't have to ask my love."

"I know." Reno smiled. "I'm going to miss our bromance Zack" Reno sadly smiled "But I finally found my true love" he then hugged Kunsel close while holding his hands

"If Reno does something that you don't want Kunsel, tell me and I will kick his ass."

"Will do Zack." Kunsel nodded.

"What will I do wrong yo!" Reno frowned

"Flirting with other girls" Aerith giggled

"Flirting with other boys" Cloud shuddered

"See those are some examples Reno, I'll be watching you."

"Hey I am a faithful person, I'm just a lady and mens man" Reno smirked "I won't cheat or do anything to hurt my baby" Reno smiled as he stroked Kunsel's hair.

"Well I'm off to bed, talk to you guys in the morning." Zack headed upsatairs. Cloud took off and followed Zack to see where he was going to sleep for the night.

Finally it was only Aerith, Reno, and Kunsel.

"He is such a sweet person..." Aerith sadly smiled.

"I know that for a fact honey." Reno smiled. "You two need to go on a date to get to know each other better."

"Yeah and I think I have just the right idea for it." Kunsel let his head rest on Reno's chest, trying to keep his blush down. "But we need our little chocobo for it."

"I know a girl who might just like Cloud." Reno smiled.

"What are you guys planning?" Aerith asked.

"You'll see Aerith. Now go to bed and sleep." Kunsel smiled. "You will have a surprise soon."

"O-okay Kunsel, night you too" Aerith then smiled "You two were made for each other." Aerith then left to her bedroom to go to sleep

"You heard what she said; man she is such a sweet kid yo." Reno then shifted to make sure him and Kunsel were both comfortable "I hope they get together soon."

"I hope so too, if only they would stop going around in circles." Kunsel sighed

"I know, but it's mostly Zack making the circles, Aerith knows what she wants." Reno frowned

"I know. What do we do?"

"We just need to lead Zack into his path with her." Reno smiled "We just need to set up secret dates, and just get them to like each other more."

"Whatever to get Zack to realize he needs her" Reno went on stroking Kunsel's hair

"Do you think it is right for us to meddle in their relationship?" Kunsel asked.

"They just need a push, to get things started" Reno smiled "I can see their interest in each other and I know you can see it as well baby." he looked down at him "It will help them do you understand?"

"Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong."

"Well we can hope I know they're going to be together in the future, happy and in love and maybe even a baby in their life." Reno grinned

"I hope you are right Reno, I really do." Kunsel stood up and dragged Reno with him. They need to go to bed; they wanted to explore this relationship one step at the time.

x-x

Angeal and Hayate were in bed holding each other's arms. Angeal was placing gentle kisses on her lips and Hayate playing with Angeal's temporary blond locks. Hayate stopped and untangled herself from Angeal's grasp.

"What's wrong Hayate?" Angeal sat up.

"I just got this feeling..." Hayate looked at Angeal. "And it has something to do with that human."

"What about the puppy?"

"I am not sure but I think..." before she could say it Hayate knocked over a glass of water, breaking it to pieces. A small cut was on Hayate's finger, "Crap."

Angeal took her hand and placed his lips on the small cut to lick the blood. "Whatever it is, if it's the forces from the Heavens or the Underworld we will watch over them."

"I guess you are right." Hayate let out a small sigh. Hayate used her magic to pick up all the glass and place it in the trash. "Sorry for ruining the moment."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Angeal pulled her back in bed with him."Now let's get some shut eye and we'll continue this in the morning okay?"

"Yeah let's," Hayate started to close her eyes as Angeal pulled the covers. He placed his hand on her waist. Soon the angel and the demon drifted off to sleep. Letting whatever happens in the future happen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 End<p> 


End file.
